Maia Lightwood and the Half-Blood's Wrath
by DeanW1979
Summary: In a time before Percy comes to camp, this story follows a daughter of Aphrodite, returning to camp after she got expelled in her first term of school. Her Dad has been captured, and it is up to her to get him back. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A / N:** Hello everyone! This is a sequel to my book _Maia Lightwood and the Devil's Maze,_ so please read that one first if you haven't already! On with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own the Percy Jackson series. I mean, I wish I did.

* * *

1

My head was numb from leaning on the car window. The trees whizzed past, moving faster than the speed of light. I narrowed my eyes. Something was moving; moving faster than the trees that were flashing by. The dark shape flickered through the dense foliage.

There it was again.

"Dad, did you see that?" I asked, twisting a lock of inky hair around my finger.

"Probably just a bird," he answered, though he did look troubled. "Well, here we are."

For a moment I forgot about all my worries. I was back. Camp Half-Blood. I had made it through the exhausting school term and now I was back. _Finally_. Technically, I hadn't _quite_ made it through the first term of school. I had gotten expelled in the last week. Still, close enough, right? Now I'd get to see all my friends again. Jack, Audrey, Holly. Leo. Gods, I missed Leo.  
I stepped out of the car, squashing a couple of grasshoppers under my combat boots while Dad climbed out after me.

"Have a good summer, Maia. Be careful," he said, patting me on the back in an awkward boy way.

I hugged him tightly, my feet leaving the forest floor. I nuzzled my face into his worn polo fleece jacket that he'd had for as long as I could remember. Just like Dad. He never threw anything out until it didn't fit.  
"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

The dark shadow flickered above my head. I looked up, more worried about the shadow than ever now. Slowly the dark mass weaved its way through the leafy foliage. I realised what was about to happen, right as I saw the shape swoop down in a flash of glinting bronze feathers and teeth.

"Dad!" I yelled, but I knew it was too late.

The bird-like creature wrapped its talons around Dad's left ankle, bearing its pointy teeth. The creature's body was a mixture of feathers and scales, its mouth filled with rows and rows of needle like teeth.

"Maia!" Dad's voice was full of desperation, swinging from his ankle.

He grabbed desperately at the passing trees and vines in vain, scraping his hands across the rough bark.

"Dad I'm coming!" I called back.

Thoughts raced through my head. I had trained for this. Heck, I had fought giant scorpions last summer. Even so, all of that went out the window when it was Dad's life on the line. I knew I didn't have time to get my sword from my bag. I had a small pocket knife in my jumper pocket. Well, it would have to do.

As if reading my thoughts, Dad yelled, "No Maia! Go to camp!"

"I'm not going without you!" I called desperately, wielding the knife.

"You have to! Tell Chiron!"

"Dad!"

The creature was flying away with him, disappearing behind the layers of dark leaves.

"Go!" he yelled, his voice considerably fainter now.

"No,'

My voice was barely above a whisper as I watched my Dad grow smaller and smaller until he was out of sight.

I started walking backwards, stumbled, then turned around and broke into a run, slinging my grey backpack over my shoulder. I raced past Thalia's pine tree, my long legs hitting the earth with unnatural force as I burst straight through the door of the Big House.

A loud noise of annoyance issued from the small table in the corner of the room as the door shuddered.

"You could knock, you know. I was about to win this poker game," said Mr D in a bored voice, setting down his cards.

"I think you may be wrong there, Dionysus," Chiron corrected, displaying his cards to the god opposite him.

Mr D sighed.

"What is it, Maia?" Chiron asked me finally, turning his magical wheel chair around to face me.

"It's my Dad. This bird – this _creature_ – swooped down in the forest and – and –"

My voice broke, and I felt angry tears form in my eyes.

Chiron leaned in, suddenly looking extremely alert. "Do you know what this creature was?"

"No,' I hiccupped. "No idea."  
"What did in look like?"

I thought back. Rows and rows of needle like teeth. Razor sharp feathers. Metallic red eyes. I told Chiron what it looked like.

Chiron ran a hand through his greying hair. "This is bad. Very, _very_ bad."

I caught my breath. "So you know what it was?"

Chiron sighed. "Back in the giant war, some idiot Cyclopes tried to make the Stymphalian Birds-" he glanced at me and I nodded to say I knew what Stymphalian Birds were. "- bigger and stronger to fight the enemy. He ended up creating one of the deadliest monsters of his time. The Stylaen. He couldn't control it so it striped his army to a pile of bones. But," Chiron added, catching my expression of absolute horror, "The last sightings of the birds confirmed that they were most definitely being controlled by someone. I doubt that someone would want to kill your father."

He almost added, _at the moment,_ but I could tell he left it out for my sake.

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm leaving," said Mr D, and strode out of the room.

"We've got to do something," I pleaded. I could feel my heart going haywire.

"Well, we can take the matter to Olympus," he said, thoughtfully.

 _How could Chiron not be worried?_

"We've got to do something _now_. My Dad might be _dead_ by the time we get to Olympus."

Normally I would've been thrilled to be able to see Mount Olympus, but in these circumstances, I doubted even the gods would be able to help us.

"Maia, don't stress. The gods will take care of it. You've just been through a lot. It will be alright. Here, have this," he said, handing me a glass of unicorn draught.

I sipped it, my blue eyes dark with betrayal. I couldn't believe that Chiron was blowing me off like that.

"Go out and meet your friends. I bet they missed you," Chiron said kindly.

I banged the glass down on the table and walked out.

As soon I got out of sight I slid to the ground, blinking back tears. My _Dad_. I could deal with someone hurting me, but no one gets away with hurting my family. _Pull yourself together Maia._ Slowly, I stood up and trudged through the camp until I entered cabin 10.

Audrey was sitting on her bunk below mine, applying yet another layer of mascara. I threw my bag above her head and on to my bunk. She looked up at the noise and gave a little shriek.

"Oh my gods! I didn't know you were here yet!" she exclaimed, her hands waving excitedly. "And those clothes! Maia, you really need to go shopping. There is this really cool place on Sixth Street-"

I let her rant on, nodding and saying 'Yeah and "That's right', whenever she took a breath.

Eventually Audrey broke off, her warm brown eyes dancing across my face.

"Maia, what happened?"

I bit my lip. I might as well tell her. So I did.

When I finished, she didn't say a word. She just pulled me into a hug, and cuddled me in her arms. I hugged her back, gratefully. I just don't do sadness. I didn't need people saying sorry. Sorry doesn't change anything.

"Is Chiron doing anything about it?" Audrey asked, sitting back up on her pillows.

"He said he'd take the case to Olympus and see what they'd do about it," I answered glumly.

"Oh," she brightened up. "That'll be fine then."

I silently disagreed. Even though the gods are powerful, power can only get you so far.

I strapped my sword to my side. I'd learnt to keep my sword on me at all times last summer, and I often found myself fingering the familiar leather hilt.  
Brushing the thought away, I pulled my long black hair up into a fluffy ponytail. I had never gotten around to getting new anti-frizz cream.

"Have you seen Leo and Jack?" I asked, tying the hair band.

I was longing for my friends. Well, other friends anyway. Even though I had only been with Audrey for a few minutes, I needed some air. Audrey is a very dramatic person, and after what happened with my Dad, I just wanted a few drama free moments. I was an ADHD kid wanting everything to be calm. And that probably isn't normal, but it's what I wanted, so world, just give it to me for once.

"Yeah, they're at the climbing wall I think," Audrey told me, pulling out her mascara brush again.

I took that as my queue to leave. I wasn't really in the mood to be attacked with the black make-up wand. I meet Meg and Katie chatting about a new hairstyle on my way out, but I slid past them, avoiding conversation. The lump in my throat was so big I don't think I would have been able to talk anyway.

I walked past the strawberry fields where Mr. Gleeson and some other satyrs were playing tunes on reed pipes to make the plants grow. They said hello and I waved back. The camp just seemed so... _peaceful_. If only.

I finally reached the climbing wall, and at first I couldn't see the boys anywhere. Then I looked up and saw Jack and Leo play fighting on the flat bit at the top of the wall. Well, as playful as fighting could get when two demigods clashed swords. Even from a distance I could see an angry red burn mark on Jack's left arm from climbing up there. I could tell that it was Leo's idea; Jack would have never tried something so risky. I took off my jacket and dumped it on the grass before nimbly scooting up the wall. It was pretty much as a dangerous climb as when I fought the Hydra (which I coincidently killed with the very same wall).

They still hadn't seen me, so I decided to do some charmspeak practice.

I channelled all my feelings of fear and anger and guilt into the single word.

"Drop," I whispered.

Leo and Jack fell to the ground at once, their weapons flying out of their hands. Oops. I hadn't expected the charmspeak to be that strong.

"What the - ?" Leo yelped, l sitting up and looking around nervously.

"Hi," I said, walking over to where he was sitting.

Leo grinned when he saw me. "I missed you, too."

"I was just practicing,' I said calmly, helping him up.

"Well then, you have gotten a lot better," Leo said, his green eyes boring into mine.

He was so close his eyelashes tickled my face.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled away. "You'll have to do a lot better than that."

Jack laughed and Leo elbowed him.

"Um, Maia?" Jack said, scuffing his shoes on the rough rock.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I think Chiron wants to speak to you."

I looked down and saw Chiron waiting at the bottom, his hooves stamping the worn grass impatiently. I slid away from my friends and limbed down the spikey steel ladder, feeling a little guilty. I _did_ slam the door on him. And I slammed the glass on the table. And I half yelled in his face. Maybe I should say sorry.

I walked across the grass to Chiron, putting a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," I said once I reached him.

"What?" Chiron said, shaking his head. "There is no need to be sorry, child. Your father had just been taken by a Stylaen! You had every right to be upset."

I bit my lip. "And, um, do you know what we could do about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I've got us a spot in front of Olympus."

I nodded. "When are we going?"

"Next Thursday," Chiron said promptly.

My stomach dropped. Next Thursday? My Dad didn't have enough time. _I_ didn't have enough time. Chiron was crazy if he thought I was going to wait, and I wasn't.

"And Maia," said Chiron. "Just don't worry about him."

I nodded once more, and watched Chiron gallop off (I was still getting used to him being half horse), wondering why he had even bothered coming up to talk to me. All I had gotten out of that was that the gods were being proud and unkind.

If it had been an Olympian that was taken, a war would have already began. But my Dad was just a human. A perfect, annoying human.

I saw a faraway Chiron morph back into a wheel chair and wheel straight through the Big House doors. I bit my lip and turned around to see Leo and Jack jumping off the hard steel ladder and landing at my feet.

"Your Dad has been taken by a Stylaen?" Jack asked.

Of course he was listening. I'd forgotten how insensitive Jack could be. Oh well. A little insensitivity was just what I needed.

I told them what happened, in a dethatched voice that wasn't my own. I knew that if I thought about it one more time I might throw up.

Leo pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"No, you're not," said Leo matter of factly. "You are quite far away from fine but you are too stubborn to admit it."

"That," Jack added, "is true."

I gave a small laugh. At least my friends knew that I hated people saying sorry. There was nothing to apologise for.

The bell signalling dinner rang across the training area, echoing slightly as the sound bounced off the equipment.

Slowly clusters of demigods began to move towards the dining pavilion before splitting off to each of their cabin's tables.

The three of us followed, before regretfully splitting off ourselves.

I sat down at cabin 10's table next to Holly; a new camper that I had befriended last summer.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I didn't reply, instead asking, "Did Audrey tell you?"

Holly shrugged, her fiery curls bouncing on her shoulders. "It's a small cabin."

As she turned away to talk to someone else, I glance over at the Hermes table. Leo caught my eye and gave a small smile.

I put my fingers to my lips in a shushing gesture, as Mr D began his speech. I barley listened past the point when he told the campers about the canoe races being held tomorrow morning, still thinking about Dad. I suddenly felt a surge of anger towards Aphrodite. Of all the gods, she should be the one out there helping my Dad. After all, she must have loved him; she had given birth to me. Now Dad was captured, and she hadn't so much as turned her head.

"Are you even listening to me?" Audrey asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

I hadn't even realised that she had been talking to me.

"Yes," I lied defensively, trying to sound hurt.

"Well what did I just say then?" she demanded.

Now I was stuck. I decided to take a guess. No one wanted to be on Audrey's bad side. "Um, that you got the new iPhone for your birthday?"

Audrey sighed. "I said that, like, ten minutes ago."

"Sorry," I apologised guiltily.

Even though my life was being sucky, I shouldn't block other people out.

Despite that, I had to ask.

"Do any of the gods visit their kids?" I asked Audrey, leaning on the wooden table.

"Um, no. It's kind of forbidden. But sometimes the sneak out and visit their kids in secret," she answered, a little puzzled, still huffy from my lack of attention.

Forbidden. I guess that explained it. Still, if any god was going to sneak out of Olympus to visit a previous lover (aka, Dad), it would be Aphrodite. If only …

I glanced over at Holly and saw that I wasn't the only person who was gazing into the distance. Her red hair fell over her pale face like a curtain. I followed her gaze and saw she was staring at the Athena table. At … Jack?

I grinned. "You think he's cute, don't you?"

She looked at me and sighed, resting her head on her arm. "Yeah,"

I looked over and saw Jack talking to a girl with identical stormy grey eyes and blonde hair. Athena really showed in all of Jack's half-siblings.

"Please don't tell the others," said Holly.

I could tell that by others, she meant Audrey.

"I won't," I promised, wondering idly if that was the way my face looked, when I looked at Leo.

* * *

 **A / N:** I hope you liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A / N:** Hi everyone! I hope I didn't take too long to write this chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson. I'm meant to say something witty now aren't I. Oh well, I'm too tired.

* * *

2

The next morning, I woke up before everyone else in the cabin. I snuggled deeper under the covers in my bed, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I could hear Audrey snoring beneath me. I pulled the red flannelette sheets up over my head, before stopping myself. There was no point trying to go back to sleep, no matter how enticing the soft covers were.

I slid off my bunk nimbly, and on to the ladder that led to the floor. I skipped the last rung, because of the creak that it would make, and I didn't want to wake Audrey up. I wiggled my toes in the long soft carpet, and threw a thick hoodie over my pyjamas to keep out the chill of the morning air that drifted through the window. I glanced over at the clock on the wall; it was four in the morning. I sighed. My body _never_ let me sleep.

I looked out the window to see the deserted U of cabins. Rusty was out there, faithfully guarding Thalia's tree in the cold. My stomach panged with sympathy. In that moment I decided to visit Rusty, the loyal hellhound that I had found those many months ago.

I crept out of the cabin, opening and shutting the door without a sound. It had been part of the training at camp to learn how to move soundlessly. That was the one class Jack had ultimately failed. Once outside, it was even colder than before. Winter was coming early, so I wouldn't be surprised if snow would be coming in a few weeks. A feet protested as I walked across the prickly grass. Damn my sleepy brain. I'd forgotten to put shoes on. I didn't want to go back though, so bare feet it was.

Not caring to linger in the frosty stretch of grass, I began to walk towards the forest. My morning body didn't feel up to using its strong legs, and it would be stupid to run without shoes anyway.

I glanced at the art pavilion as I passed it, remembering how Jack had brought Rusty in there to show me, and how horrified Sylvia had been. I smiled, hugging myself.

Inside the forest it was only a little warmer. The trees blocked out some of the wind, but not the chilly temperature. Thalia's tree wasn't too far in luckily. The sharp rocks and pinecones that littered the forest floor cut my feet. I bent my head down against the cold, thinking how silly I would look in my pyjamas if someone saw me.

A huge bark of excitement came from up ahead, and I barely had time to look up before Rusty's huge muzzle loomed over me. I pushed him to the side gently.

"Rusty, no kisses," I chided, not wanting to get soaked; I was wearing new PJ's.

Rusty sat back down and whined. I laughed, and gave him a generous scratch behind the ear. He nuzzled me, and crouched down so that I could climb on to his back. I used the crook behind Rusty's hind leg to propel myself, before landing in his soft black and orange fur.

"Thanks boy."

I lay down, tucking my arm under my head like a pillow.

"I don't know if you heard, but my Dad has been taken," I whispered to Rusty.

Rusty's ears flattened.

"Pretty bad, huh," I continued. "This big bird came down and – whoosh – he was gone."

How come it was easier for me to talk to a dog about my Dad, who probably can't understand a word I'm saying?

"And I don't know where he is, Rusty. And there is nothing I can do about it," I finished quietly.

Rusty could sense my fear and sadness. He whined and lay down, his head on his paws.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

"Maia?"

I woke up at the sound of the boy's voice. I sat up groggily on Rusty's back, stretching out my cramped muscles.

"Leo?" I asked.

"That's me," said the boy, grinning, his green eyes twinkling. "Also, nice jammies."

"Shut up," I moaned, taking Leo's hand and sliding down Rusty's back.

Leo held out a piece of toast and I accepted it, my bare feet shuffling through the dead leaves on the ground.

"How long was I asleep?" I mumbled.

Leo laughed. "Well, you slept through breakfast, and rock climbing. Also, the canoe races are starting in an hour."

"Oops," I said.

" _And,_ " Leo continued. "I felt a little bit cheated out yesterday."

I frowned. "For what?"

"For this," he murmured, as he bent down and pressed his lips on mine.

I kissed him back, running my fingers through his hair. The kiss wasn't fast and fierce like our kiss at Zeus' fist, but soft and languorous. Now I knew what I had been missing during the school term. This.

Finally we pulled away.

"I should get, um, ready," I said breathlessly.

"You should," said Leo, his green eyes searching through mine. "Because you have quite a terrible bed head."

I stuck my tongue out, but smiled none the less.

I went back to my cabin, showered, and got changed into the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

I emerged from the pale blue walls as I pulled my hair into a low ponytail.

A large cluster of demigods were heading towards the lake, and I jogged to reach them, before blending into the crowd.

I stood on tiptoes to see over the heads. Small groups of demigods from each cabin were standing next to long wooden canoes, heads together. The canoes bobbed on the calm blue lake that formed the race track. A large yellow flag marked the starting line, and next to it stood Chiron, his white stallion body too big for the umpire chair that sat alone next to him.

In the distance I could see the white flag that marked the finish line. Next to it I could see Mr D's Hawaiian shirt next to a scoring table.

I walked across to the group of Aphrodite kids, standing a good ten metres away from their canoe.

As I approached the group, Megan turned around and smiled.

"Ooooo, there you are Maia. Isn't it awful? Canoe races and designer clothing? Eugh," she made a gagging gesture.

"I'm going to compete," I said boldly, and the others turned around shocked.

Sylvia sniggered. "I'm sorry darling, but you need at least two competitors from your cabin to compete."

I kept a straight face, although my heart had dropped with disappointment. I had hoped that I could join in, not just be another prissy Aphrodite girl sitting on the side lines. Even Holly's brother James didn't want to compete.

Audrey stepped forward. "I'll do it with her."

Sylvia gasped comically. "But Audrey –"

"Shut up Sylvia," said Audrey, putting an arm around me. "Nobody likes you."

All the campers around us heard sniggered.

Sylvia stamped her foot and stormed off, her expensive handbag swinging from her arm.

"So," I said, facing my half siblings. "Do you guys have any supplies?"

"Um…" Audrey mumbled.

Ariana giggled.

"What?" I demanded.

"Well," Ariana began. "We have that I guess…"

She pointed to a pile of celestial bronze plates and a few spears that lay stuffed under a nearby bush.

I sighed. Well, it was all we had.

We had half an hour to assemble our canoes, and I went to work like wildfire. Audrey, well, she passed me the things that I needed. I even managed to borrow a screwdriver from the Hephaestus cabin behind Taylor's back.

After finishing with five minutes to spare, I brushed my hands off and looked at my work. It wasn't amazing, but I was pretty proud of myself.

I'd used the celestial bronze plates and the screw driver to plate the sides of the canoe, helping it withstand a lot more than its wood frame could have held.

I had also brushed of the spears, and lain them in the base of the canoe. Next I had used the last celestial bronze plate and some sticks to make a shield. I reckon Taylor would have been proud of me if I hadn't stolen her screw driver.

The warning horn blared and Audrey and I jumped into our canoe. I looked around at our competition feverishly. The Hermes cabin had jars of Greek fire (OUCH! That fire can burn even in water), but there canoe was wooden and flimsy. The Hephaestus cabin's canoe looked more like a war ship than a canoe; it even had large cannon looming over the edges. The canons placement though, made the canoe lean to one side, as the weight was uneven.

Pointing out the weaknesses to myself was the only thing stopping me from running away screaming about my failure. Let's hope it didn't get to that.

Audrey and I talked strategies. She would row, while I would protect her from any oncoming spears, canons or fire.

Audrey and I sat nervously at the start line as Chiron called out across the lake.

"READY!"

I wasn't ready.

"SET!"

Audrey would kill me if her dress got wet.

"GO!"

We were off. I heard felt the wind as a timid satyr waved the yellow flag. Audrey began rowing as hard as she could, and with an incredible stroke of luck, we pasted the body of canoes. Rowing fast wasn't the challenge though. Only one rower per cabin were the rules, and anyway, more often than not, it was the last canoe to sink that was the winner.  
Lake water splashed up on my face, but I didn't care, because the Ares canoe was coming up on our left. Their father was the god of war, which made them _really_ competitive.

"See ya suckers!" called an ugly Ares kid.

He prepared to throw a weighted golden net, and I raised my spear. As the net sailed over the water, I threw the spear, intercepting the net so it landed in the murky water.

I grinned as he brandished his fist.

"I'm not done yet!" I called.

With another well placed spear, the canoe began to sink. One down, way too many to go.

As I glanced across the water, I realised just how big the lake really was. But Audrey was far from tired, in fact, she began to laugh. I started laughing too.

That was until I saw the Hephaestus canoe sneaking up on our right. Damn it. If there was any canoe we needed to avoid it was this one. The bow of the canoe sent a wave of lake water over our canoe, soaking Audrey and I. Audrey cried out indignantly as I righted the canoe.

"Those were new shoes!" she shrieked.

I threw my last spear at the canoe/warship, but it bounced off the plated sides harmlessly.

"Sorry Maia," called out Taylor apologetically.

I egged Audrey on desperately, as Taylor loaded the canon. With a tide of panic, I realised that not only would the canon shot sink the canoe, but it would probably blow it up.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "JUST STOP!"

Suddenly, the Hephaestus canoe stopped, frozen in place. I hadn't even tried to use charmspeak. The look on Taylor's face was priceless.

"Way to go, Maia!" said Audrey with glee.

The rest of the race was easy. The Apollo and Hermes campers sunk each other with Greek fire, and most of the other canoes had already been taken out by Cabin 9.  
The remaining canoes weren't too keen on getting too close to us either, so Audrey and I cruised over the finish line to a stadium full of cheering campers.

I saw Leo crawling out of the lake, completely drenched, the tips of his hair charred black. I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

I stood up in the canoe, as Audrey and I were both presented with golden laurel wreaths.

Leo grinned, before without warning, barrelling into me and causing both of us to fall into the lake.

I broke the surface, gasping, while Leo treaded water next to me, laughing his head off.

"You little –" I began, pretending to be angry and splashing water into his face as my t-shirt clung to my body.

Needless to say, I shouldn't have done that. Leo splashed me back and before long half the campers were in the water and a full-fledged water fight had begun. Out the corner of my eye I saw Mr D rolling his eyes, while a satyr tried to put a leaf hat on his head.

The rest of the day wasn't nearly as eventful as the start. Mr D's welcome speech just sounded depressing, and the food was the same as always. I walked with the other Aphrodite kids to the cabin, enjoying the fact that we weren't on dishes duty for once (that was part of winning).

Meg and Emily kept on congratulating Audrey and I and soon I was as red as a tomato. The Aphrodite cabin don't normally enter any of the races, so the fact that we won made them overjoyed.

Because of Leo, I had to shower a second time, but I enjoyed the warmth of the water.

"That was some nice charmspeak there," Audrey said as we crawled into bed. "The looks on their faces..."

I laughed, pulling the red flannel sheets closer to my face. "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review! Reviews really make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**A / N:** Hello! Thank you to all those people who reviewed on the last chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** If Rick Riordan is on school holidays, then I own Percy Jackson. If not (which is true) then he owns Percy Jackson.

* * *

3

I opened my eyes to a dream that night.

I was in a dark chamber, with steel walls and concrete floor. The room almost seemed to rock slightly, as if on a boat. Dark green mold grew up the walls like moss. The back wall of the room was hidden in darkness, but I could make out the shadow of a figure slumped against it.

I walked up to the slumped figure, and saw that it was a man. He was thin and bloodied, is clothes torn. His hands were chained to the wall, and his posture was one of someone who knew their defeat.

I reached out to him, but my hands passed straight through. A frown line appeared on my forehead, and I bent down to see the face of the man.

My heart was chain sawed in half. _Dad._

I dropped to my knees, trying desperately to take hold of him, but my dream-self passed straight through my father's body.

"Maia Lightwood," a dark voice murmured.

I whipped around, placing my back against the wall protectively, my heart hammering against my chest.

"Who are you?" I cried out.

"It doesn't matter," said the voice dismissively. A male voice, it sounded like. "What does matter, is you. You are quite the prize nowadays. The gods have a particular interest in you."

"Give back my Dad!" I demanded boldly, though inside I was shaking.

The voice laughed. "Why don't you just wait for the gods to aid you?"

"Because the gods won't help mortals," I murmured.

"Didn't quite catch that," said the voice.

"The gods won't help me."

It surprised me how easily I could say it. It just slipped off my tongue. Because it was the truth.

"That's right," the voice sneered. "And neither will I."

My Dad faded away.

"Dad!" I cried out.

I ran to where he had been, but the wall pushed me back. Wait, what?

My eyes were wide and terrified as on all four sides, the walls began to close in on me. I backed away, but my shoulder hit the wall behind me. I placed my palms on both walls, as with my feet, and tried to stop the walls. They kept on moving and I heard myself whimper.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Maia. Maia!"

I woke up with tears in my eyes, Audrey's anxious face hovering above mine.

"What happened Maia? You cried out," she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," I lied quietly, wiping my eyes hastily on my sheets. "Just a nightmare."

Audrey believed me.

After she went back to her own bed, I pulled my knees into my chest to stop myself shaking. I knew why I was so scared. It was because I knew the dream wasn't just a dream. It was real, in the way that most demigod dreams were. My Dad was in danger, and I agreed with my dream-self. The gods wouldn't help me.

I suddenly got out of my bed and grabbed my bag full of belongings. I was leaving. Now. I was not going to play around camp while my Dad was being tortured. If the gods weren't doing anything immediately, then I would, and I was.

I felt detached from my body as I dressed into warm clothes. I knew I didn't know where to go or how to get there, I just knew that I needed to get to my Dad before the voice in the room did anything more to him.

The patrol harpies weren't out this late, but when I left the cabin I snuck behind buildings just in case. There was a bus stop not too far from camp, so I decided to head in its direction. The quickest route was to go past the Big House, but I didn't want to be caught. Instead, I took the slightly longer route through the forest.

I was afraid of the forest at night and all the creatures in it, but I pushed my fears aside. That wasn't important.

Even so, I almost screamed when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Leo," I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

Leo's green eyes looked up at me accusingly. "I could ask you the same question."

I sighed, and quickened my pace, turning away from Leo. "I wasn't asking permission."

Leo stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. His hair was stuck up in all directions, some locks curling on his forehead adorably, others defying gravity from being squashed against his pillow.

"Maia, why are you leaving camp in the dead of night?" he said, searching my face.

I pushed past him, dead leaves crackling under my feet. "Never you mind. Just quit following me."

"Well I wasn't asking for your permission," Leo said.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha."

"Maia stop," said a different voice.

I turned around. Jack was standing there, his grey eyes anxious, a matching grey backpack swinging limply from his arm.

"Jack, tell Leo to go back to his cabin,"

"No," he replied simply, his stormy gaze growing defiant.

Leo caught my arm and held it firmly, so that I couldn't wriggle out of his grip. "I want to know why you decided to run away from camp without even telling me you were leaving."

He said it so straightforward and Leo like, that I just couldn't argue. It might be fun to be travelling with just Jack, Leo and I, like old times. I told them about the dream. Jack raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"So where are we going?" asked Leo.

I thought for a moment. Where was I going? After the bus, I mean.

"Um, west, I think," Now I know the true meaning of going with your gut instinct.

"And how are we getting there? Train?" asked Jack.

"Bus," I corrected.

"And what travelling supplies did you bring?" Jack pressed.

"Um …" I hadn't really packed _any_ proper supplies.

"I told you she wouldn't remember," Leo said to Jack. He turned back to face me. "Lucky for you, I grabbed one of the questing backpacks from the Big House."

Leo held up a grey backpack identical to the one we used last summer.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

We proceeded to walk through the dark forest in the cold night air. I suck close to Leo, despite telling myself is was silly to be afraid of the forest. The proximity of Leo's warm body comforted me in the way only Leo could. Jack reassured me by telling me Leo's bed hair alone would scare away any monsters. Leo then elbowed Jack in the stomach, not unkindly.

In a few short minutes we reached the gravely road. A shiver went down my spine as I realised this was the exact place my Dad was taken. Leo must have sensed my tension, for he put a comforting arm around my waist.

The gravel crunched under our feet as we walked in darkness. The road to camp was so narrow and unimportant that there were no street lamps except on the odd occasion. The trees slid past us like marching soldiers, and I pulled my jumper sleeves further over my hands.

The bus stop was lit by a solitary broken street lamp, casting irregular patches of gold as the light bounced of broken shards of glass. I pressed the button on the speaker, and the monotone voice informed us that our bus was ten minutes away.

Jack, Leo and I waited in silence. It was so quite I wouldn't have been surprised if we had heard crickets. Even though it was only ten minutes, waiting for the bus was like waiting for the world to end.

The worn looking bus screeched to a halt, lurching at the curb. The yellow door opened slowly and stiffly, and Leo and I hopped in. The bus immediately began to move, leaving Jack alone on the curb.

"Hey!" he called, jogging to keep up. "Wait up."

I held the door open, laughing as Jack struggled to keep up with the bus. With one final leap, he grabbed hold of the handle and with Leo's help, pulled himself up.

"You'd think they'd give you at least ten seconds," Jack panted.

I laughed. "Come on slow coach, let's get a seat."

We took seats near the very end of the bus, Jack and I sitting next to each other, and Leo opposite us. There was a grumpy old lady with a basket of roses next to Leo; he winced as the thorns dug into his arm. I stifled a laugh.

The bus took a route that avoided the city traffic, and soon new were passing lush golden fields of grass. I took a double take as I saw a large lion as gold as the grass around it. It roared and prowled the fields dangerously.

"A Neman lion," Jack murmured into my ear.

For once I wasn't bothered of his constantly sprouting facts. The lion's metallic coat shined in the sunlight before it disappeared into the tall grass. Centaur children came galloping out of grass on the other side, and pointed out the bus to each other excitedly. Their palomino coats were glossy and they wore lose yellow t-shirts on their upper halves. I waved, smiling, and they waved back with glee.  
I looked around the bus, but no one else had noticed. I wondered what it was be like, being a regular mortal.

Leo rested his against the window, lost in thought. His eyes were frosted over from not blinking, his usually vivid eyes a beautiful pale green.

Jack's body suddenly stiffened against mine.

I frowned. "What is it?"

Jack pointed at a small black jumping spider on the wall.

I laughed, and pulled a scrunched up tissue from my pocket. I squished under the tissue and placed the tissue in the bin on the back wall of the bus.

I sat back down in my seat and turned to Jack. "Are you really afraid of spiders?"

Jack nodded. "Have you ever heard the story of how Athena turned Arachne into the first spider?"

"Yes, in the weaving contest," I replied, egging Jack on.

"Well, ever since all spiders have –"

"- been getting revenge on all the children of Athena," I finished, my eyes softening. "Sorry."

Jack sighed as the bus slowed to a stop. "It's alright. Are we getting off here?"

I looked out the window and shook my head. "I think our stop is Las Vegas."

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A / N:** So so so so sorry for the wait on the chapter. I couldn't write because my dog ate my laptop. No, not really, but I was very busy over the school holidays, and when I did get back to writing, I had a lot of work to do. Thanks to all those people that waited this long for a chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO or HOO at the moment, but I can be very persuasive.

* * *

4

The bus pulled up at the curb, the screech of the tyres lost under the raging city sounds. Leo, Jack and I hurried out of the door, not wanting to repeat history and become a bus door sandwich. Las Vegas was like a busier version of New York. However, unlike New York, which was easy to navigate, the designers of Las Vegas seemed to of gone out of their way to make it as hard to go around and confusing as possible.

"Where to now?" Jack asked, shuffling from foot to foot.

I looked around. It was night, and all the lights on the buildings were blurring my vision. Neon advertisements shone through car windows and shops displays. Across the road, an enormous neon casino dominated the street.

"How about there?" Leo shouted over the noise of the traffic.

He pointed at the casino, the words _Lotus hotel and casino_ flashing in rainbow letters across the screen. I shrugged. We could try, but a casino as fancy as that was bound to be expensive. There were no pedestrian crossings in sight, so Jack, Leo and I jay walked across the road, dodging cars and mostly taxis.

The entrance to the Lotus Casino was a huge neon flower, where chrome doors lay open in the place the yellow pollen would be. No one was going in or out, but warm sweet scented air wafted through the glittering doors. It sort of smelled like flowers - lotus blossoms, maybe. I wouldn't know; I'd never smelled one.

As we approached the centre of the flower doorway, a smartly dressed man appeared next to us. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, kids," the man said, with a soft southern accent. "You guys look tired. Come and sit down."

I'd learned to suspicious. By now I figured anyone could be a monster or a god. You couldn't always tell. Still, I knew this guy was just a regular mortal. One look at him and I could see. Anyhow, I was so glad to hear somebody who sounded sympathetic that I nodded and walked into the Lotus Casino after him.

I almost forgot to breathe. My eyes reflected the shiny colourful surfaces as I stared in amazement. The whole lobby was a game room, and I'm not talking about those dodgy rows of game machines at a cinema entrance. No, there was none of that here.  
At one end of the lobby was an indoor water slide spiralling around a glass elevator which went up at least forty floors. A small kid whizzed down it in funny clothes, whooping with glee. On another side there was a climbing wall, and indoor bungee jumping bridge, and a gymnastics obstacle course, and – well, you get the idea. Whatever you want, this place had it.

There were a couple of kids playing the games, but not many, so no one had to wait in line for anything. There were tail coated waiters holding silver platters full of lotus flower cupcakes, and snack bars adorned the room. This was a place where you would never get hungry. With a sharp sense of loss I thought how my little sister Emma would have loved this place; she was constantly wanting food.

"Hi!" a bellhop said cheerfully, sliding into place next to Jack. At least, I think he was a bellhop. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and too-short shorts with thongs, but still, he looked like a bellhop. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key," he said holding a golden key out in his well moisturised palm.

"Um, but..." I stammered. We hadn't booked a room yet, and we probably didn't have the money to do so by the look of this place.

"No, no, the bills taken care of," the bellhop said, waving an airy hand. "Just go up to floor 42, room 4003. If you need anything like extra bubbles for the spa or whatever, just calk the front desk; there'll be a little telephone on the table. You'll see it once you're up there, it's not hard to spot. Oh, I almost forgot. Here are your Lotus Cash cards. They work at the restaurant, and any of the games and rides. Just swipe them through the machine and wait for the little green light."

He talked so fast I could barely keep track of what he was saying, and I was no less confused when he handed us each a little green Lotus Cash Card. I knew there must be a mistake. He obviously thought we were some billionaire's kids, sent here because our parents didn't have time for us.

"How much is there on here?" Leo asked, holding up his plastic green card.

The bellhop looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, how much cash? When does it run out?" Leo said.

The bellhop laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. That's cool. Enjoy your stay."

The bellhop left us, after showing us the route to the frosted glass elevator, where we lugged our bags inside the small box. There were so many buttons for the elevator floors that Leo had to give me a boost before I could reach the little button with the number 42 on it.

In room 4003 was a movie star's apartment. Luxurious soft carpet lay around the long couch lined room. There was a bedroom through a door on the right, with soft red velvet covers. An antique wooden wardrobe had been painted white and sat timidly in the corner, with a small pink vase on top of it.

We dumped our bags on the beds where they landed with a thump.

"What now?" I asked. "Sleep?"

I was really tired; it _was_ in the middle of the night. The boys, however, had other ideas.

Leo and Jack held up their cash cards, grinning. "Play time."

We went back down the elevator, having to crouch down this time to reach the button with the number one on it. We explored the ground floor, smiling uncontrollably. There was a game for every type of person. You like architecture? Edit the blue print of Manhattan to your own pleasure! In to politics? Play a quiz on all the PMs of the past a hundred year!

We all wandered our separate ways, finding the game to suit our interests. I must have looked a bit lost, as a staff member pointed me to a foam maze for playing laser tag. Only in this version, if you got shot, you were momentarily paralysed from the neck down. Sounded like my sort of game.

I soon found out that Leo and Jack were already in there, playing a one VS one. When I entered, in was declared a free for all match.

My laser passed over the blue foam, until it lit up green. Leo was right in front of me, facing the other way.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, grabbing his gun so that he shot himself as he whipped around to face me.

Leo froze in his tracks.

"Not fair!" Leo complained.

I shrugged. "It was necessary."

"I'll get you back," he said.

"If you can catch me," I said, giving his a quick kiss before running off to find Jack.

When I saw Jack around the corner, I figured the same trick wouldn't work on him; Jack was smart, and was likely to see it coming. I considered charmspeak, but figured that would be cheating. Instead, I snuck through the maze until I was positioned behind him, and then shot him in the back. Jack swore in Greek and called me a backstabber, but laughed all the same.

After almost half an hour of play laser tag we got tired of the game, and split off again to do our own separate sandwiches.

Leo went straight to bungee jumping and Jack almost went on the water slide, until I reminded him that unless he wanted to wear wet clothes for the rest of the day, he should buy new clothes from the gift shop. After seeing the ridiculous flowery clothes in the shop, he decided against the idea.

I started looking at all the other people at the casino. Pretty much everyone was dressed in outdated clothes. I shuddered. I hoped that dressing weirdly wasn't some sort of condition of stay.

Two red headed teenager wearing identical green sweaters were playing ping pong, while grinning devilishly. One of them had the letter F on their jumper, and the other one G. I jumped as the ping pong ball sailed past my left ear.

One my other side was a freckly boy with glasses, who kept wiping his nosing and sweating wildly. He was playing the quiz game on politics, and seemed to be having a bit of trouble.

"It must be broken!" the boy wailed as I came closer. "I know this is the right answer. I'm Buford. Can you help me?" he added hopefully.

I resisted the urge to laugh at his name, and bent over the screen to see the question.

The question on the screen. _Who is the current president?_ I frowned. How could he not know this question? I decided to talk the teacher's approach.

"Who do _you_ think it is?" I asked kindly.

Buford sniffed and wiped his nose with a limp handkerchief. "President Franklin Roosevelt."

"Um, no," I said, slightly startled. "That was around 70 years ago."

He looked at me, puzzled. "No. That's not right."

I frowned. "It definitely is."

Buford still looked bewildered, so I told him the correct president, only when he asked who that person was, then I started to get worried.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"You think I'm dumb," accused Buford.

"No, that's not why. I just want to know. I've forgotten," I said quickly.

He still looked a bit suspicious, but said, "1937."

I backed away. No wonder Buford was dressed funnily; he was from the 1930's. But how had he lived this long? Then I thought of all the other funnily dressed people, and how formal some of them sounded. Buford wasn't the only one. The Lotus Casino had probably been trapping people for decades. The haziness I didn't know I was feeling was gone, and suddenly the casino didn't feel dreamily happy; it was crowding and noisy, the sounds of the games blaring into my ears.

"What's wrong?" Buford asked, his dark eyes staring into mine.

"Nothing," I said, trying to keep the trembling out of my voice.

I didn't want to stay here. I wouldn't let them trap me.

"I've just got to go find someone," I told him, before walking quickly away from the arcade room.

I found Jack a floor below, playing a battle game. On the screen Jack was disarming a catapult when I pulled his hand off the controls.

"Jack, we've got to get out of here!" I told him urgently.

"Maia what are you doing?" he said, sounding irritated and pushing my hand away.

"We've got to go!" I said over the gun shots from the game.

"But I just got to this really cool part!" he whined.

I turned Jack around by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Spiders. Big hairy spiders."

That worked. The dazed look left his eyes. He pushed the off button on the console and looked around before facing me again.

"How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But it doesn't matter now. We have to find Leo."

Jack and I raced up stairs and grabbed our stuff, plus Leo's, and once checking that he wasn't in the luxurious hotel room, we pushed open the door and let it fall shut with a bang. I could still hear the games down stairs, and all the lights seemed too bright, and too blinding. Jack and I raced down the emergency stairs; the glass elevator would take too long.

We met Leo and the top of the bungee jumping bridge, but Jack didn't bother persuading him to leave, he just dragged Leo along, holding on to his wrist.

Leo was still complaining loudly when we reached the ornate flower doors.

"Be quiet," I moaned, but the bellhop had already appeared by our side.

"Are you're leaving already?" The bellhop said, looking genially upset. "But you've just unlocked your platinum cards!"

He held the shiny cards out, and Leo stared at them longingly. I glared at him. If we took one, we would never be able to leave.

"No, thanks," I told the bellhop. "We're leaving."

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review! It really makes my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**A / N:** Sorry it's not a very long chapter, I just thought I should get it out quickly after the time I made you guys wait for the last one.

 **Disclaimer:** _Dear Rick, since you already own Percy Jackson, and have got a lot of money, I thought we could take turns owning PJO. Please consider this very reasonable offer. I will buy you chocolate if you say yes. Thank you._

 _\- Beautiful8Nightmare_

* * *

5

Once out of the Lotus Casino, we walked to the next block, distancing ourselves from the lotus flower. Now we were in the exact same situation as we were when we first arrived in Las Vegas.

" _Now_ where do we go?" asked Jack, wriggling into a grey hoodie.

I smiled weakly. "How about a _real_ hotel."

Leo nodded wearily in agreement. We walked around the streets for a bit, looking for decent hotels. We travelled towards the streets a little further out of the city, so that there would be less noise. It was still night time, but there the busy streets had so many lights that you could barely see the stars.

"Here," said Leo, steering us towards a hotel like we actually had the money to stay there. There was no more cash in Chiron's quest supply bags, only drachmas. The hotel was a large, sandstone-coloured building with dark green window frames and two yellow rose bushes next to the entrance. We passed through the spruce wood doors into a red-and-cream themed reception room. I sunk into a dark green puffy armchair, letting my body sink down into the cushions. The receptionist at the desk was eying us suspiciously, but stayed silent apart from pursing her lips at the sight of our dirty shoes. This hotel was definitely normal.

"How are we going to pay?" I whispered to Leo.

Leo grinned. "I've got it covered."

He walked up to the desk and began talking to the receptionist. "Hello, we were just wondering if you have any available rooms for three people. We will only be staying for a short time."

The receptionist informed him that rooms twenty-three and twenty-four were available, and asked him how long we were staying.

Leo glanced at me with the unspoken question and I held up two slim fingers. Any longer and my Dad would already be dead.

I watch the receptionist ask something I couldn't hear, gesturing to the three of us. Leo nodded.

Jack leaned in towards me. "Did you see Leo playing _Saving NooNoo The Friendly Whale_?"

I refrained from snorting for the receptionist's sake. "You're kidding."

"Nope," said Jack with a wide smile.

Leo handed the receptionist the requested amount of cash, before coming back to us with a room key.

"We've got a two night stay in room twenty-four," he told us.

"Great," I said, and, after checking the receptionist was out of earshot, adding, "How did you get the money to pay for it?"

Leo shuffled his feet. "I might have broken into one of The Lotus Casino's old arcade games cash compartment."

I laughed quietly. "Did this arcade game happen to be called _Saving NooNoo The Friendly Whale_?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Leo.

"Oh," said Jack.

"Don't worry, I didn't think it was your style," I told Leo.

We went up the hotel's stairs, stepping carefully to avoid getting dirt on the carpet. The second story was a long corridor was a couch at the end, the room 20-30 along the walls. We stopped at the dark wooden door with a little metal plate with a number 24 on it, and unlocked it. The room didn't have the evil luxury of The Lotus Casino, but it was still nice, with a small kitchen and a couple dark green couches in front of the TV. Luckily, all the beds were singles, so no one had to sleep together. All three beds were in the same room, and we all claimed each for our own before we half unpacked and lay down on the couches.

I kicked off my shoes and picked up the brochure lying on the coffee table. The picture of the room was the same as the real thing, but I spotted under the list of features the word spa. I grinned wildly in my head, and sat up on the couch.

"I'm going to check out the spa," I declared.

"What? There is no spa," said Leo, confused.

"There is according to the brochure," I said, raising my hand with the brochure in it.

"Damn it," said Leo. "I'm after Maia then."

It short, the spa was awesome. It was in a private room with white marble floor and walls, and you could set the little under water lights to whatever colour you wanted. My hair swirled around my shoulders getting buffeted from the jets, while the same intense blue of my eyes shined out from the underwater taps. The hot water seeped into my tired bones in an unstoppable wave of relaxation. I stared at my black hair in the water. Whenever my hair got wet, it was so dark that Hades would be jealous.

The spa was reasonably deep, with steps around the edges to sit on. I wondered, not for the first time, just how much this hotel cost. I took a deep breath before sinking under the water, resisting the urge to close my eyes and keeping them open, ignoring the stinging sensation. I could see the dark marble bottom of the spa, and the bright blue underwater lights. I stayed underwater until I ran out of air, and then I began the long overdue job of washing my hair.

After washing, I got out, my feet making contact with the cold marble floor. I grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and wrapped in around myself. I scolded myself inwardly for not bringing my clothes into the spa room with me, as I tucked the towel in under my collar bone. My hair lay wet against the towel, but the towel was thick enough to stop me being completely soaked.

I took a different door into the bedroom to avoid being seen in just a towel by Jack and Leo. Inside the bedroom however, I realised that all three beds were in the same room, so Jack and Leo could come in at any moment.

I sighed, before walking out into the kitchen where Jack and Leo were attempting to make something eatable in a large mixing bowl. They looked up at me and their eyes widened, before they quickly averted their gaze.

"Could you guys stay out of the bedroom while I get dressed?" I asked, pulling my hair across my shoulder so that the back of the towel could get a break from being soaked.

"Uh huh," Leo said, suddenly very interested in the mixture he was making.

I grinned. It was a little funny. "Alright then, just don't come in until I'm ready."

I walked back into the bedroom. The beds had pretty periwinkle blue covers and white cotton pillows. Almost like a blue sky with clouds. I began to get dress, which, for a girl, is a very long process, even for someone who doesn't care that much about their appearance. I blow dried my hair (what did this hotel _not_ have?) until it was a little less fluffy than when I let it air dry. I didn't bring that many clothes when I packed, but I picked out jeans and my favourite red jumper. I put on combat boots, but ones that were easy to run in. There was a knock on the door

"You done yet?"

It was Leo.

"No," I called back, brushing my inky hair.

"Seriously! What is it with girls and getting dressed?" he said through the door indignantly.

I laughed. "Come in then."

Leo hesitated. "You're not still in the towel are you?"

Still laughing, I answered. "Of course not. I'm brushing my hair."

There was a longer pause. "Do you have clothes on?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Do you want to come in or not?"

"Sorry."

I heard him attempt to open the door.

"It's jammed! Or you've locked it..."

I grinned. "Nope. I just... Well, you figure it out."

It was silent for a couple seconds. "You charmspeaked it."

"Yep. I told you that you couldn't come in until I was ready, remember?"

"But you said you were dressed!"

"I am. I just haven't finished doing my hair."

"Charmspeak is annoying."

 _That_ made me smile. I sat down in front of the mirror and began to French braid my hair down my back. Even though I wasn't as beauty obsessed as some of the other cabin 10 residents, every girl wanted to look decent. I eyed a nail polish bottle on the bedside table, the paint the same colour of the bed covers. I normally never had time for painting my nails, or for caring about my appearance, but since I had time now, I decided I would do that next.

"I'm done! Now try it." I called, tying off the braid with a hair tie.

The door swung open, and Leo stepped in, his hand covering his eyes.

"Are you sure you're –" he began.

"Yes, I'm dressed," I interrupted, exasperated.

Leo lowered his hand and looked at me. "What you doing now?"

"Painting my nails." I said dismissively, opening the little bottle.

He rolled his eyes. "Typical."

I grabbed the blue nail polish bottle, and pulled Leo out of the room to keep me company as I painted my nails at the kitchen bench. While the nail polish was drying, I watched Jack at his attempt at making food. The mixing bowl was now full of a glugy brown substance that Jack was fiercely mixing with a wooden spoon. I reckon his cooking experience was close to none.

"Are you sure that's eatable?" I inquired, as Leo left to take his turn in the spa.

Jack looked somewhat offended. "Yeah."

I looked at the sludge that resided in the bowl and raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Well, maybe not."

I laughed and came over to stand next to him, taking a closer look at the bowl.

I pulled away quickly. "That stinks! What did you put in it?"

"Um... some of this and that," said Jack, sounding a little shifty.

I sighed and looked at the ingredients on the bench. "Why did you put milo in there?" I said incredulously.

"It's eatable?" he guessed.

Jack is hopeless. "And how about the raw egg?"

"Um …"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just order something."

"And how? Does this place even take orders?"

"It does now."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Watch and learn."

* * *

 **A / N:** As always, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A / N:** Hello! This chapter is a little short, but if I added the next bit it would take to long. Hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** Me: I own PJO. World: *cough cough* Me: *mumbles something about not owning PJO*

* * *

6

I picked up the brick sized telephone attached to the wall next to the door and dialled the number for assistance.

"Turn the kitchen light off," I instructed Jack.

"What difference does it make," said Jack.

"It's all for nothing if there's bad lighting," I told him.

He snorted, but flicked the switch anyway.

In another short minute, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see a freckly teenage boy, looking out of place in his hotel uniform. His limbs were too long for his body, and his shoulders were slightly hunched from leaning over too much. His began to look at me with what looked like longing. Eugh. Being a daughter of Aphrodite was really embarrassing sometimes. I didn't want to use charmspeak on this kids, so I used the other trait I had gotten from Aphrodite instead.

"Um, how can I help you?" mumbled the boy.

"Could we please order a pizza?" I asked, twirling a lose strand hair around my finger the way I've seen other girls do when they talk to guys.

He hesitated for a moment, before saying. "Sure. What kind?"  
I rewarded him with a dazzling smile, and Jack rolled his eyes behind me. I told him the details and flavours, flirting slightly, just to give him a little hope.

"That'll be twenty-one fifty," the boy said, grinning lazily now.

"Oh," I let my face fall.

"But you don't have to pay anything," he added hastily.

I gave a pretty small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," he mumbled, and exited the doorway, probably muttered something about how his boss was going to kill him.

I shut the door to face Jack on the couch, smirking,

"Oh, shut up," I said, sitting down on the other green couch.

"I didn't say anything," he said.

"You know what I mean. Leo never finds out, okay?"

Jack grinned. "Sure."

I bit my lip. "I didn't charmspeak him."

"Yeah, well …"

"You _were_ hungry weren't you?"

"Yes," said Jack grudgingly.

I was just about to relax on the couch when Leo called out from the spa.

"It's cold!"

"What the dial on?" I called back.

"Thirty!"

I frowned. I had put it on twenty-five and it was perfectly hot.

"Does he have clothes on?" I whispered to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, he's wearing board shorts in there."

I got up from the perfectly comfortable green couch and walked into the spa room.

Leo was sitting in the corner of the spa, shivering slightly. I couldn't help noticing his bare chest, and his hard, flat stomach. I knew Leo was part Italian, and he had obviously inherited the tanned skin that my Dad had inconveniently forgotten to pass on to me.

Trying to ignore Leo's perfect body, I looked at the dials on the spa. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Leo, you've still got it on the cold setting," I told him, flipping the switch over to 'hot'.

Leo grinned lazily as hot water flooded out of the jet on his right. The water wasn't the only thing that was hot in the spa, however. _Damn it, Maia,_ I told myself. _Don't think that way._

I sat on the edge of the edge of the spa, the heels of my knee high combat boots resting on the step. Leo and I began to talk. I mean, not like we haven't talked before, but we've never had a real, lengthy conversation. Almost twenty minutes later (!) I left Leo to go get changed.

I walked out into the lounge room.

"You look happy," noticed Jack.

"Not anymore. You started eating the pizza without me!" I said indignantly.

"I was hungry," said Jack shrugging.

"Unfair! You could've at least waited until we were ready."

"Well, you might've taken a long time," Jack said.

He could at least try to sound a little bit guilty. I sat down next to him and grabbed a slice of pepperoni.

"Yum," I said thickly.

Jack nodded, grabbing his own slice of what looked like chilli and prawn pizza. When Leo came in and started eating with us, the atmosphere of the room seemed to lighten by the tenfold. Every now and then Jack and Leo cracked jokes that I didn't understand. Sometimes it was lonely being the only girl. But I wasn't left out. Soon enough we were daring each other to fit a whole slice of pizza in our mouth. When Jack left to go in the spa, Leo and I pranked him by changing the underwater lights to the colour red. Jack ran out of the spa room screaming that the spa was full of blood.

The TV was broken, so we went to bed earlier than usual. The pillows were soft, but not nearly as soft as the pegasus down filled ones at camp. The sheets weren't as soft either. Mainly nothing was as good because pretty much everything had been made with magical material. I had no trouble getting to sleep though. I was exhausted. The last thing I heard before drifting off was Leo's soft snores.

When I opened my eyes into the dream, I recognised the room I was in immediately. The steel walls and concrete floor was the same, and so was the slumped figure in the darkness. A moss like plant was growing on the wall, and the whole room looked moist. The room must be underground or right next to a water source, I thought.

"What do you want?" I said.

The voice would reply it always did.

"Just to give you what _you_ want." There it was. "I will tell you where we are."

"Why are you helping me?" I demanded.

I didn't trust the voice, whoever or whatever it was. The room still had the same feeling as if it was rocking, and I eyed the walls nervously, expecting them to close on me again at any moment.

"Because," said the voice. "I like you. You are brave, defiant, and hopelessly out matched."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't scared of the voice anymore. I was annoyed by it.

"Is this the part where you tell me you are going to kill me?" I asked.

The voice laughed. It was a harsh, grating sounding that almost made me flinch. "No, I'm not going to kill you. Just keep you. You are my possession. You will always be mine."

"Um, no," I said. "I'm nobody's possession."

"San Diego. You will find us there," said the voice abruptly.

"What if you're lying?" I asked. There was an 80% chance that he _was_ lying.

"Why would I need to lie?" said the voice, before fading away.

My vision began to get darker and darker until all I could see was blackness. I stumbled around blindly.

"Help," I whispered.

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**A / N:** Hello! New chapter! I've been writing non stop ... I should probably do something else with my life ...

 **Disclaimer:** As you know by now, I don't own PJO ... yet ...

* * *

7

"Maia?"

My eyes fluttered open. Leo was sitting on the end of my bed, his hand an inch away from mine. Just the proximity of our bodies made shivers go down my spine. Leo's expression was soft and concerned.

"Are you alright? You were whimpering in your sleep," he said, his green eyes shiny.

"I'm fine," I said, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "It's just …"  
I told them about my latest dream. Leo and Jack were just and confused as I was about why the voice told me where it was.

"Are you sure it wasn't lying?" Jack asked me for the twentieth.

"If you ask me one more time, I'm going to stick this sock –"

Jack put his hands up. "Alright, alright, just checking."

I didn't trust the voice, but I could somehow tell that he hadn't been lying. Leo stayed silent, his emerald eyes lost and thoughtful.

"How are we supposed to get to San Diego then?" asked Jack.

"Have you even thought that far?" said Leo.

Brushing away Leo's unreasonably snide comment, I felt glad that Jack didn't question the fact that we were going, because I had actually given the means of travelling a lot of thought. The chamber from the dream had reminded me of one of the most popular Greek myths, only now I knew the Greek myth was real. The feeling that the chamber may have been underground, and the moss growing on the walls … they said it could take you anywhere.

"The labyrinth." I said.

Theseus had survived it, and he was only one person. There were three of us, and we were demigods, and I was pretty sure that the Minotaur wasn't in there.

Leo's face suddenly went very white. "No Maia."

My face fell. "Why not?"

"It's … you wouldn't know," he muttered.

"Well maybe I would," I said, starting to get irritated. Leo could be _really_ annoying.

"No you wouldn't. You've never had to fight for yourself," said Leo harshly.

"Maybe I don't fight for myself. Maybe I fight for others!" I rallied angrily.

I couldn't believe Leo was doing this right now. The atmosphere of the room was now brittle, as if it was going to snap at any moment.

"Not maybe. You don't," said Leo bluntly.

The room seemed hotter and brighter, as if it itself was angry too. Jack backed away, clearly not wanting to be part of this.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms. "I'll go alone. I'll find my Dad without you're help."

"No," said Leo. "Not even if I have to tie you to a chair with some of cabin nine's celestial rope."

"But it's the quickest way!"

"You're not going!"

I flinched. Leo had never yelled at me. I immediately regretted it, however, when I saw the expression on Leo's face.

"Don't let her leave," he told Jack quietly, before walking into the lounge room and shutting the door.

Tears began to form in my eyes, but I blinked them back. No matter how mean Leo was, I wouldn't cry. But why? Had I done something, or was it to do with the labyrinth? Either way it was no excuse for Leo to argue with me the way he did. If he was nice, he might have even been able to convince me not to go. But it was too late for that now.

I walked into the bedroom and began to pack my things back into my bag.

"Maia –" Jack began.

"Jack, you're a good friend, but don't try to stop me," I told him.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed back towards the door.

"But Maia," protested Jack.

I whipped around to face him, and channelled my anger into the charmspeak. "Don't try to stop me. Don't even come _near_ me."

"Maia!" Jack called, his fist banging in the invisible wall that separated us. The one that my charmspeak had created. I pushed away the guilt.

I walked swiftly down the stairs until I was in the green and gold waiting room. The receptionist looked startled by my stormy expression, and fixed her collar before asking, "Is the free now?"

"No," I said. It was a tremendous effort just to keep my voice light. "The others are still staying."

She nodded and I exited the large spruce doors. The golden door handles felt cold, but I knew it was just the heat of my hands.

It was still early, and most of the late-nighters of Las Vegas had gone home. The sun stained the sky with various shades of orange and pink, like the sun was a blotch of paint, and someone had added water to it.

I had never actually gone into the labyrinth, but from our studies in camp, I knew how. I had to look for a little Greek triangle, Daedalus' sign. Since Daedalus was the creator of the twisting maze, it was only fitting that his mark would be over the entrance.

I headed towards the Lotus Casino. A dangerous, magical building like that was bound to have an entrance to the labyrinth nearby.

Before passing the neon building, I turned sharply to the left into a dark alley way that ran along the side of the casino. Large trash shoots led into dumpster on my right, and a ginger cat ran across my path and hid under a cardboard box. I ran my slim fingers along the heavily graphitised wall, waiting for them to hit a triangle shaped engraving.

I stopped as my fingers slipped, and looked closer at the wall. Sure enough, there wall a little Greek triangle cut an inch deep into the concrete.

"Hey girl," slurred a drunk homeless man next to the dumpster.

Eugh. I ignored him.

My lip curled up in concentration as I pushed my thumb into the middle of the engraving. I jumped, as with a horrible grating sound a portion of the wall began to slide away to reveal an opening.

The homeless man backed away, yelling things like "The wall!" and "Enchantress!"

I ignored this too.

I waited for the wall to stop moving, and then peered into the hole. It looked like and oversized rabbit burrow, with solid dirt all around with occasional blue stones here and there. Here goes. I stepped into the tunnel, and immediately noticed that the air was colder by the tenfold. A loud grinding noise sounded from behind me; the wall was locking me in. Shadows clustered the walls like flies.

My breath came out in pale mist. I remembered with a smile that when Emma and I were younger, we called it dragon breath. On a cold day, we would beg Dad to make the mist with his breath as he left to work.

With newly founded determination, I started walking. It was surprisingly easy actually. I found a dead bird, but that was it. I noticed that the material of the tunnel never stayed the same. Sometimes it a dirt burrow, other times it was made of all brick, and other times the walls were plated with steel.

The easy going stopped, however, when I reached a fork in the passage way. Which way? I had completely lost my sense of direction, so I had no idea with way led closer to San Diego. I racked my brain, but no amount of thinking was making this easier. I decided to go right. This was probably the worst decision I ever made in my life.

The moment my foot hit the ground, the floor gave way. The concrete cracked and crumbled, before falling into dark empty space. _It probably goes all the way down to Tartarus,_ I thought in the split second I had before falling myself. As I fell, I latched my hand on to the last piece of concrete floor that wasn't giving way. The concrete cut my hand, but I ignored the pain. A piece of concrete fell from the ceiling and my leg screaming in agony as the piece of concrete sliced through it.

I cried out, the sound bouncing of the passage walls. The noise of falling concrete was deafening, and my hands were slippery on the piece of concrete I was holding on to.

 _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop,_ I chanted in my head, squeezing my eyes shut. After one terrifying minute, the concrete stopped falling, and with all my might I managed to pull myself up on to the ledge of concrete that remained. I pulled myself into a sitting position, my back against the wall, breathing heavily.

My leg was consumed in agony. I couldn't even cry. I couldn't even _breathe_. My breaths were raspy and hard to make. _Calm down,_ I told myself. I had trained for these situations in camp, I knew I had.

 _Maia,_ said a soft voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Emma. I caught my breath in my chest. She was there. Her curly black hair and bright blue eyes were identical to mine, and her lips were pursed. I was hallucinating. It had been ages since I saw her, and it now felt like an open wound in my chest.

 _You know how to approach these situations,_ she told me, in her adorably stern voice.

"Clinically and unemotionally," I hiccupped. It had been one of the first lessons at camp.

Emma nodded. _So don't sit on your but, do something!_

"Okay," I whispered.

 _Good,_ she told me, putting a hand on my shoulder that I couldn't feel.

I opened my mouth to say something more, but she wasn't there anymore. I took a deep breath. There were so many more things I would have wanted to say to her, even though she was a hallucination. _Get up Maia,_ I scolded myself. I knew she wasn't real, but she was right.

I waited until my breathing calmed down a little bit, before going any further. First step, access the wound. I looked down at my leg and resisted the urge to throw up. I deep, long cut ran the length of my leg, bloody and mangled. The concrete chunk definitely hadn't done a clean job. Assessment done: it was horrible and I was doomed.

Second step: Treat the wound. I grabbed my drink bottle and a t-shirt from my bag that was still lying innocently on the ground from when I fell. I poured some of the water from my bottle on the top, and drank some for myself. I raised the wet shirt opened the cut and braced myself as I began dabbing the dirt of it. It hurt. It hurt _way_ too much. I heard myself whimper, but I kept cleaning the cut until it was as clean as it could get.

The shirt was now soaked in dirt, water, and lots and lots of blood. I knew if Audrey was here she would have fainted already. I chucked the shirt down the deep hole knowing that there was no way I'd be wearing it again.

Now for bandages. I rummaged through my bag, ignoring the pain, until I found the small first aid kit I kept on me at all times. It was a routine I had begun at the start of the year. As a demigod, you just never knew what might happen. I pulled out the little first aid kit and opened it up.

It consisted of ambrosia squares, a bottle of liquefied nectar, and some bandages. I popped an ambrosia square into my mouth that dulled the pain from _it really, really hurts_ , instead of, _my leg is on fire_.

I then soaked the bandages in the liquefied nectar, before wrapping them around my leg. The cut starting bleeding through instantly, but there was nothing I could do about that except hope that the nectar would speed along the healing process.

Now that I had dressed the wound, I began to look for materials for a makeshift splint. I knew the only way I was getting through this was because I had detached myself from my body. As Chiron had taught us, clinically and most important, unemotionally.

I ended up finding two broken wooden planks and some bubble wrap, with which I created the splint for my leg.

I tried to stand, each inch I lifted myself loaded with a wave of slightly numbed pain. When I was fully upright, I wobbled for a moment, before taking my first step with good leg, then my second with my bad leg. I wobbled so violently I had to lean on the wall for support. I took a few more steps, each one as painful and precarious as the last.

I felt like I was frozen in a constant wince, but soon enough I was walking in a consistent limp, leaning on the wall every now and then.

Back in my original path, I took the left fork this time. I stepped in to the new passage and paused, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. I speed up a little anyhow, not wanting to wait any longer for something bad to happen.

At some point along the tunnel the walls change from concrete to tightly packed mossy cobblestones. A vine grew along the right wall that looked something like ivy. Not knowing if it was poisonous, I steered clear.

Then I saw up ahead a wall blocking my way. The passage was a dead end. I didn't get it. This was the only possible route from the Lotus Casino entrance. The passage couldn't just end. I kicked a stone at the wall blocking my way in frustration. I stopped and stared. The stone had passed straight through the wall as if it didn't exist. I moved closer to the wall. It still looked perfectly solid. I reached my hand forward, but instead of hitting the mossy cobble, it passed straight through, just as the stone had done. I pulled back my hand staring at it, but it still looked completely normal.

I then walked straight into the wall, and reached a new tunnel. I looked behind me. The wall was still there. I tried put my hand through it again, but it had solidified. I sighed and moved on. I was met with a fresh wave of pain and I bit my lip so hard it bled. I dug out the last of the ambrosia and popped it in mouth. The pain numbed and I was able to think again.

Nothing happened for a while as I headed along the passage. It was strange. Something was bound to come across. In here, peacefulness seemed unnatural. The material of the walls were changing more often now as the labyrinth passed under more diverse towns. I took my sword out from my bag, and attached it to the leather belt and hilt I wore around my waist, preparing for the worst.

I didn't, however, find a terrible monster, just another fork in the path. This one wasn't quite as easy. I had four paths to choose from. I bent down slowly, leaning on my good leg, and picked up four pebbles from the ground. I wasn't going to be testing each path with my body this time, I'd use the stones instead.

I threw a stone into the first tunnel, where it promptly blew up on contact with the ground, creating a perfectly circular crater. I shuddered, imaging that it had been my body that was blown up. The second tunnel wasn't much better; the stone had dissolved into a fine grey powder.

After checking every tunnel, I figured the third tunnel was the safest. The only thing that seemed suspicious was a dark shape a little way in, but it didn't seem to be moving.

I entered the tunnel and moved closer to the shadow cautiously, but I soon found out that it wasn't a threat. It was a milk cart, with a suspiciously human looking skeleton strewn across the top. Shivers went down my spine. It was horrible that even mortals could wander across this maze.

I now knew that Leo was right. I shouldn't have gone in the labyrinth. But he still didn't have to be so nasty about it.

I kept walking until I reached a large, circular stone chamber. The ceiling was so high that I couldn't see the roof. I looked down when I heard a low hissing noise from up ahead. I stopped dead. I recognized that sound. A blurry shape appeared in front of me, coming into sharper focus as it moved closer. Close up, the Stylaen was huge. Its metallic scales clicked together as it moved closer. The Stylaen had the hind legs of a great bronze dragon, and the front legs of a golden eagle. It had a long head that mostly consisted of a mouth that was filled with millions needle teeth, like those flying dinosaurs.

The Stylaen opened its leathery bat-like wings, each topped with a sharp red-brown claw. Its wings were so big that its claws left deep gashes in the stone walls. The Stylaen moved closer, and I slashed at its muzzle. This only made it angrier. The leathery wings folded around me, so I couldn't escape.

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A / N:** Sorry, it's not a long chapter, but I wanted to post it anyway.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO *insert witty joke here*.

* * *

8

I was trapped. I knew it. I was in no state to run, or fight for that matter. Then Stylaen let out a deafening screech. At first I thought it was a battle cry, but then I realised it was a howl of pain. A sword was cutting its way through the thin leathery skin of the Stylaen's wing. Only the point of the sword was visible, but I recognised it immediately. I only knew one person with a black tipped sword. Leo.

The Stylaen retracted its injured wing to reveal Jack and Leo, standing side by side, covered in sweat and dirt. Even though I was angry with them, I couldn't help but feel relieved. Leo began to fight the Stylaen, darting back and forth, stabbing and slashing where ever he could.

"Maia!" called Jack, beckoning me with his hand.

Should I follow them? I needed to at this moment, but if Leo was going to be just as insensitive, I wouldn't stay with them. Jack reached out to grab my arm, but the invisible barrier that my charmspeak created was still there, blocking his way. His face fell.

"This way," he said.

I hobbled as fast as I could towards Jack, as he pressed a little triangle in the wall. An exit to the outside world. I stumbled a little on my way but Jack couldn't get close enough to help me, and I didn't want him to.

When I was outside, it felt like I was feeling the heat of the sun for the first time. An incredible warmth spread through my body, and all my limbs relaxed. Leo hurried after us, and closed the door to the labyrinth behind him, slamming in on the Stylaen's terrifying jaws.

We had ended up in a small patch of green grass next to a stretch of pretty cafes with hanging pots dangling from hooks along the buildings. I was so happy to see the sunlight, I tried to run out. I fell against the wall, desperately trying to keep my face clear of pain. I looked down at my leg. The blood had completely soaked through the bandages, and was dripping red spots on to the ground. I caught Leo looking at it, but he quickly averted his eyes. Jack too, stayed silent, but handed me a fresh roll on bandages. I began to unroll the bandages to reveal the wound. The cut was ugly and mangled, looking worse than before. The skin around it was green and purple.

I grimaced, and began to apply the fresh bandages. Jack looked like he was going to be sick.

Leo looked furious.

"What were you thinking!" he burst out.

"Trying to find my Dad," I said, my defiance slightly muted by the fact that I almost fell over trying to standing up. "And I'm going to do it without your help."

Leo's face was stormy. "I have to help you Maia! You aren't capable of holding the fight by yourself! And all of us –" he gestured to the three of us "- come first, before anyone, including your Dad, but you don't seem too care if your father makes it or not, because even though you are his last chance, you are out there risking your life, and his too. When we saw the crumbled concrete, I thought you were dead, Maia. I really did. But you don't seem to care. You never think before you act, Maia. You're ruthless and irrational, and I really don't need that right now."

I was furious. "Well, unlike you, I put my Dad first. And I'm sorry Leo, but I have lived with my dad all my life, so I suppose befriending you last summer was just another one of my ruthless, irrational decisions."

Leo looked shocked, and Jack looked confused and conflicted. He looked like he was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Seeing as I'm the only one who cares if my Dad actually makes it or not, I'm leaving," I said.

"Maia, that's not what I meant," said Leo lowly.

"No," I said. "Don't try to apologize Leo. You've already made your opinion perfectly clear."

With that, I picked up my bag and walked out on them, leaving the boys in shocked silence. Leo had made it very clear that if the choice came up, he would chose me over my Dad. However sweet it might seem, I came here to get my Dad, no matter what happened to me in the process. And why did Leo hate the labyrinth so much? I mean, I now hated it too, but his hate seemed to run much deeper. Still, his personal issues shouldn't be able to get in the way of me and my Dad.

My lip started trembling anyway, not because of the pain it was taking to walk, but because no matter how furious Leo had made me, I didn't want us to end up like this. The hole in my heart had grown, from Emma to Dad and then to Leo. But I was strong. I wouldn't lie around and cry like other girls. I would keep on going, the way I always had.

I looked around at where I was. I was walking down the strip of that ran from the park we had first popped up in to what looked like a harbour. The labyrinth had taken us somewhere completely different. Where was I? At least I wasn't in the middle of the country.

I began to look at the signs on the shops, trying to distract my mind. It didn't work. What was it with Leo? He was just so angry all of a sudden. In a way, he was right, too. I _did_ make rash decisions, and now I'd stuck us in who knows where. _I don't care what he thinks_ , I reminded myself. I'd save my Dad alone.

I stopped dead, facing a hardware store. Not because I wanted tools for home renovating, but because of the sign. It read: _San Diego Hardware._ San Diego. My dad was here somewhere …

I smiled to myself. Another rash decision turning out the way I meant it to. I sat down on a bench on the edge of the sidewalk, letting out a sigh. I had made it.

"Hey! That girl has a knife!" said a man as he walked out of the hardware store, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

I looked down at my waist where my sword was still strapped in its sheath. Every now and then it would flicker to the image of a knife, and then back to a sword. The Mist was making it look like a knife to the mortals. I hurriedly unstrapped my sword and shoved it into my bag. The bag was limp and ragged; its left strap was almost completely severed, only a few threads keeping it together. I pulled some bobby pins out of my hair for a temporary fix, and started walking. It was best move on, away from the hardware store, and hope that the man hadn't spread the news of a teenage girl carrying a knife.

Now that I was here, in San Diego, I realised that I still didn't know what I was looking for. My Dad could be anywhere, from a rundown house to an underground lair, and I didn't know San Diego well enough to spot something out of the normal. I guess I could ask the locals …

I stopped at the nearest café, and approached the nicest looking lady at one of the outdoor tables.

"Excuse me?" I asked timidly.

The lady looked up. She appeared to be middle aged, and there were friendly laugh lines around her eyes. "Yes?

I bit my lip, unsure on how to begin. "I was just wondering … have you noticed anything unusual? I mean, something odd? Just around the city?"

Wow, I was bad at this.

The lady looked puzzled. "Not really. Actually, yes," she amended. "A couple weeks ago a large cruise ship arrived in the harbour, not that that's unusual, of course, but this one had these funny symbols on it. They looked like Greek writing, actually."

Bingo.

The lady frowned. "Are you a journalist or something?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just looking for someone. Thanks heaps."

The lady gave a confused smile and wave, and then went back to sipping her coffee.

I began hobbling off to the harbour. A ship? Maybe. It would explain the water and the rocking feeling, I guess. It might not be it, but it was worth checking out. The Greek runes definitely made sense anyhow.

Within the time it took to walk to the harbour the temperature had risen by the tenfold. Clusters of people were huddled underneath the shade of trees and buildings. I pulled of my red jumper, sticky with sweat.

At the harbour, I didn't even have to walk to the end of the pier to find the boat. I saw the cruise ship straight away, and the lady was right; there were Greek letters in it, painted in blood red on the hull. The ship was the only boat on its section of the pier, pumping out oil into the water in grey rainbow swirls. There was an environmentalist glaring at it from the dock, yelling stuff like "Evil polluter!" and "Smelly petrol face!"

The only way on to the ship was by walking up the thin metal ramp that led from the ship to the pier. Direct approach it is.

I began to walk down the floating wooden pier and the further I got, the colder it was and soon enough I was reaching for my jumper again. Up close, the ship was ginormous. It was the sort of ship that you would hope to buy after you won 50 million in the lottery. I didn't have much time to admire, however, as the moment I put my foot down on the metal ramp three ugly bronze Stylaens flew down from the ship and blocked my way. The middle Stylaen clicked together its thin pointy teeth, and I drew my sword out of my backpack. So what if I had to fight them to get to my Dad? I brandished my sword and the Stylaen backed away, hissing.

"You wouldn't really try to hurt my pets, would you now?" said the voice.

* * *

 **A / N:** Review unless you wish to suffer a very untimely death! ... not really, I just wanted to quote Dumbledore.


	9. Chapter 9

**A / B:** Hello! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan owns PJO, so he is probably not ... well, me.

* * *

9

I looked up and blanched. I didn't know who or what I expected the voice to belong to, but it definitely wasn't this. A boy of about seventeen was standing on the deck, leaning lazily on the railing. He had curly coal black hair, and deep set obsidian eyes that seemed to say, _you're dead_. His skin was ghost pale, and his features seemed strange, but I could figure out what exactly it was. He was good looking, I guess, if I didn't despise him so much. He wore black jeans, a black sweater and black sneakers. He looked a bit like on old black and white photograph.

"Well, your pets were trying to kill me. Self-defence," I called back.

"Oh, they would like to kill you, I'm sure, but I wouldn't let them. You are too valuable," the boy said, and I noticed that he had a lilting southern accent, something that I had initially taking for plain creepiness.

He waved a lazy hand at the Stylaens, and they parted, hissing. I looked up the metal ramp, my eyes narrowed. I didn't want to do what the boy wanted, but the ramp was the only way on to the ship, and Dad was in there somewhere. The ramp was dangerously thin, and I saw that it had caved in where the Stylaens had stood. I pulled my jumper sleeves further over my hands, shivering slightly. It was more and more freezing the closer to the boat I was. I clamped my teeth shut to stop them chattering.

At the top of the ramp, I was face to face with the boy. His breath was annoyingly minty, and he tapped his foot absentmindedly.

"Who are you?" I demanded fiercely.

The boy sighed dramatically. "Do I have to tell you?" Then he stopped himself. "Actually yes, I do. You are incredibly stubborn."

I was slightly taken a back. How would he know that I was more stubborn than a block of wood?

"Stalker," I muttered under my breath.

He laughed, but it wasn't funny. "My name is Nagrata. Son of Hecate."

I was fuming. Did he have to be so annoying? Hecate made sense though, with the magic nightmare thing.

"Well, you definitely haven't inherited her looks," I snapped.

"Really?" said Nagrata, raising his eyebrows. "A lady down the street said I looked rather charming. I believe you have quite the experience with charm."

"I don't need charm to smash your face in," I muttered.

Nagrata sniggered. "Feisty. Perhaps this will calm you down."

He made a harsh, jerking gesture and my feet began moving forward without me controlling them.

"Hey!" I protested, as my feet followed Nagrata to the rear end of the ship.

I bit my lip, furiously trying to gain control of my legs as I was whisked past the expensive modern exterior of the cruise ship. I hooked the foot of my bad leg around a passing winch full of rope in vain, but that did nothing. My body kept on moving and I heard something snap, as well as feeling the cut on my leg begin to bleed again.

Nagrata opened a door to a set of stairs leading down, me still magically trailing behind. My feet caught and dragged on the hard steps, and I dug my fingers into the wall until they bled. I stumbled as I entered the room. I looked up and my heart stopped. It was the dark chamber of which I had seen in my dreams, except the slumped figure in the corner was now all too real. My feet stopped moving and I stumbled towards my dad. His clothes were in rags, and he had lost an unnatural amount of weight. Blood pooled below his slumped figure.

"Let him go," I said, putting all the power I could muster into those three words.

Nagrata just laughed. "Don't try your pretty charmspeak against me, Maia. I am immune to your magic."

I growled, reaching for my sword, but with a flick of Nagrata's wrist the blade twisted itself into a knot and clanged to the floor. _That_ made me angry. So I did the dumbest thing ever and ran at him. Nagrata's eyes widened slightly and he snapped his fingers, invisible ropes binding me back on to the wall. There were scratchy ropes around my chest, neck and hands. I struggled but quickly went limp as Nagrata approached, a scary expression on his face. Nagrata whipped out a small dagger and pressed it against my throat, his face inches from mine.

"If you're not going it cooperate I am going to slit your throat," he breathed, pressing down the dagger down harder until I felt a sharp pain.

"You've already done that," I noted, as warm blood trickled down my neck.

"Then expect something ten times worse," Nagrata sneered, turning away.

He looked over his shoulder and looked me right in the eye. "You look pretty when you are tied up and helpless, you know."

I was _not_ helpless.

"Let me go and fight me you coward!" I yelled, as he turned the knob on the door.

I stretched out my leg and tried to nudge my knotted sword closer to me with my toe. Nagrata casually kicked my sword out of reach and new chains sprung up to chain my feet to the floor. He smirked and turned away.

"Why are doing this?" I asked, falling limp against the wall. I could see Dad slumped in the same way, but he wasn't moving, except for the irregular rising and falling of his chest.

Nagrata turned around. "Isn't it obvious? Revenge against the gods. What have they ever done for me and my mother?"

"And what have they ever done against you?" I said.

If he thought capturing me and my Dad would anger the gods, he was downright crazy. I doubt the gods had even turned their heads.

"Everything," Nagrata said simply. "You may have even noticed that Hecate doesn't have a spot on the Olympian Council."

"Well, your plan won't work. The gods don't care what happens to me."

There was no bitterness in my words now; I had just accepted the fact.

Nagrata looked sour. "You are wrong. You have sparked great interest. Aphrodite especially has been watching you closely."

I snorted disbelievingly. If the gods cared so much, I wouldn't be bound against the wall.

"But, seeing as the gods aren't helping me now, you could fight me. Unless, of course, you are afraid," I said, phrasing my words carefully.

Nagrata's lip curved upwards. "I am not afraid."

The ropes slithered off me and the chains on my feet broke away. I stood up and winced. I was pretty sure I had snapped my Achilles tendon in my ankle. I hated how I was always getting hurt and needed help. There was no help this time though. This time, it would finally just be me. Still, in my state, I didn't really have a chance. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I pulled a small knife out of my pocket. My sword wouldn't really be a help when it was tied in a knot. The knife was a short range weapon, but it was better than fist fighting. Nagrata clicked his fingers, and we were on the deck of the ship, out of the dark chamber. It wasn't that much lighter up here, though, as the sun had already set and the sky was inky black. I was glad. I didn't want Dad to get caught in the cross fire.

For a moment I wondered where Nagrata's weapon was, but then I remembered; he has magic. A demigod with magic … that wasn't right. I held my knife out in my hand. Nagrata spread his hands where thick white mist, no, _the_ Mist, gathered in his palms. Then the action started. Nagrata shot a sharp jet of white Mist at my head and I ducked, darting in and slashing his chest. It went like this for a while, Nagrata shooting white Mist, and me weaving in and out with my knife. It wasn't the most climactic of battles. I was beginning to tire. I knew I couldn't keep this up forever and it was only a matter of time before Nagrata landed a lucky shot. Nagrata seemed to be shooting his Mist lazily, as if he wasn't actually trying to hurt, which made me even madder. The stabs I was making only seemed to cause irritation, and tired out me more than it tired out him.

Suddenly a second blade appeared at my side. Leo. Great. Just great.

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review ... I said review ... I can tell you are not reviewing ... Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**A / N:** Hello! This chapter is a bit longer, and I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan owns PJO, not me. Life is sad.

* * *

10

"Seriously! Stop butting in to all my battles! I'm can handle this!" I hissed as I saw the familiar messy head of brown hair.

"Well, the first time I ' _butted in_ ', you had a cut running the length of your leg trying to face off a ten foot tall mutation. Now, you've shattered all the bones in your ankle, _and_ the cut has reopened," Leo retorted dodging and slashing next to me.

I glared at him. "Go away."

"No."

I gritted my teeth and kept fighting. By now Nagrata had now got frustrated with his magic as he tired, and had retired to using a sword. That left it two against one, although he did have a shield. Fighting two handed with a sword, gives you more accuracy and power, but fighting one handed with a shield gives you more options and better defence. The rocking of the boat made it hard to stand, which in my case was already difficult. The water was churning instead of the usual calm blue of the harbour. Waves crashed on the side of the boat, sending water cascading down the deck. I stumbled.

"You can't keep this up for long, little girl," Nagrata taunted.

"You're one to talk. You haven't hit us with your swirly fog balls at least once!" I snapped.

I sparred fiercely against Nagrata's sword sending sparks flying. Leo's eyes lit up, like he had an idea. He looked at me and mouthed _Charmspeak._

"It doesn't work on him," I told him over the noise of the crashing waves.

He swallowed and gave a small nod. We were both thinking, _just how strong is this guy?_

"Where's Jack?" I asked Leo.

He hadn't made an appearance in the battle yet, and I was thinking we could use some help.

Leo pointed to the other side of boat, behind Nagrata, where Jack seemed to be setting up something. A bronze cannon, looking vaguely familiar from cabin 9's canoe. Another stolen good courtesy of Leo. I stared in disbelief. The Hephaestus cabin would not be happy. Jack caught my eye and grinning, twisting a piece of wire. If Leo had carried that in his backpack the whole time, it confirmed he was crazy. I seriously doubted that a canon would do anything but aggravate Nagrata, but I kept on fighting anyway, hoping Jack would just hurry up and finish.

My hair whipped around my face in the sea wind, stinging my face. I caught my reflection in a random outside mirror. My eyes were a deep blue, and my jaw was set in a stubborn line. My features looking hard and unforgiving, and I realised that I was scared of myself.

Nagrata pulled a second sword from a strap on his back and dropped his shield. Dropping his shield was a pretty stupid move. Leo and I pressed forward, slashing and stabbing with our blades. I glanced over at Jack and he mouthed, _It's ready._ Nagrata turned to see what I saw staring at and I quickly yelled "Oh my gods!" pointing in the opposite direction. Completely falling for it, Nagrata looked.

At the signal from Jack, Leo and I dived to the side, sliding on the polished deck. Jack fired the canon in a glowing ball of bronze power.

"What the –" said Nagrata in wonder as the giant celestial bronze canon ball inserted it's self into his stomach. Right as the canon ball made contact with him, Nagrata dissolved. Like, literally dissolved into Mist. Now it was our turn to look stunned. I had thought only monster dissolved when they died, but Nagrata wasn't a monster. Well, not physically anyway.

"What that dissolving thing _meant_ to happen?" I asked Jack.

He looked worried. "No. I think he managed to teleport himself before he died."

I resisted the urge to stamp my foot. Nagrata was still out there.

Then there was a sudden scream as a girl with small, pointed features ran out of the main section of the cruise ship and on to the deck. She was wearing a white knitted jumper and pale jeans. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and her eyes were a pale ice blue. The girl looked from the canon, to us, and then to the spot where Nagrata had vanished.

" _Non_ ," she said softly, with a lilting accent.

Jack and I exchanged bewildered expressions.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

The girl paused, as if trying to decide if we were trust worthy. " _Je m'appelle Krystal, fille de Khione. Où est Nagrata_ _?"_

The boys looked even more confused, but I understood her perfectly. Wait, how did I understand?

" _Je ne sais pas_ ," I admitted.

I stopped, my hand flying to my mouth. Jack and Leo stared at me.

"Did you just speak in French? Is she speaking in French?" asked Jack.

I nodded numbly.

"Well, keep on going," said Jack.

I turned back to Krystal. " _Savez-vous où il aurait pu aller?_

Krystal shook her head. " _Non. Je dois le trouver; il a besoin de moi._ _"_

She turned away.

"Wait!" I cried.

Krystal turned around and shot me a scathing look.

"You did this. It was you who did this to him," she spat with a heavy French accent.

And with that, she fled the boat. I watched her go, a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Since when did you speak French?" asked Leo.

"I've spoken French before in my life," I told him. "Trust me, I am just as confused as you are."

Jack out his hand up as if in a classroom. "I'm not confused. French is the language of love. You are a daughter of the love goddess, so you can speak French."

"Oh, right," I said.

I couldn't say I didn't hope it some special uncommon trait I had inherited from Aphrodite.

"What was she saying?" asked Leo. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Krystal. I think she works for Nagrata. She said she was going to find him, and that it was our fault the he is … gone," I said.

"That last bit is true," said Jack pointedly, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

I nodded. Then I remembered the reason I had come on this journey.

"We need to get Dad," I told the boys, my voice quavering a little for some random reason. "This way."

I led them around the back of the pristine white cruise ship and down the stairs into the chamber. I hobbled slightly from my leg injury and ankle, but at least I had three other working limbs. Jack noticed this and tried to help me down the stairs, but the charmspeak was still preventing him from coming too close. _At least someone here is a real gentleman,_ I thought sourly as Leo trailed behind us in silence. The chamber was looking slightly lighter, as if when Nagrata left, some of the gloominess did too.

I ran towards Dad, kneeling on the floor next to his limp body. His body was heavily bruised, but the small cut around his body weren't oozing blood anymore, which was good. I cradled his head in my arms, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"Dad?" I said quietly.

There was no answer. He was unconscious, his head lolling on his shoulder. His hand and feet where chained to the ground with chains made of what looked like Stygian Iron. I put my hand on where the chains met the wall. Instead of the chains being in a socket, which we could've pulled off the wall, the chains seemed to go _into_ the wall. I took out my knife and slashed at the chains with no luck. I tried again and again until I picked up a segment of a metal pole and hurled it at the chains, frustrated tears streaming down my cheeks.

The boys watched. Jack couldn't get near enough to help, and Leo didn't seem to want to.

I grabbed my sword off from the ground, despite the fact it was tied in a knot, and got ready to swing it at the chains.

 _Mum, if you really do care about Dad, please let this work,_ I prayed silently, before swinging the sword at the chains.

At the exact moment the sword touched the chains, the room was filled with blinding white light, obliterating my vision. I blinked, regained my vision and gasped. The first thing I noticed when I regained my vision, was that my dirty clothes were gone. I was dressed in a sweet, short, white flowing strapless dress, with simple black heels and my hair was braided with gold, but still down and brushed. I hadn't before realised just how long my hair was, a mere three inches above my waist, because I had kept it braided all the time. I had make-up on; I could feel the mascara on my long lashes, but the make-up was kept minimal. A silver necklace was around my neck, a large diamond cut sapphire that matched my eyes resting on my collar bone.

I wasn't the only one dressed up though. Jack looked like he was at a country model shoot, looking handsome in a red tartan shirt and jeans. Leo wasn't dressed up much. He was dressed in a close fitting white t-shirt that showed off the muscles he'd earned at training, dark blue jeans and grey sneakers. I thought it was perfect. Leo didn't need that much improving anyway. Maybe just his attitude.

The second this I noticed, was the woman standing in the middle of the room. She was exactly my image of a perfect girl. She had long mahogany brown locks of hair lying in perfect waves in the way that my hair could probably never achieve. Her eyes were green, no dark gold, nno brown. I watched as they flickered between colours, each colour as beautiful as before. She wore minimal make-up, just enough to enhance her natural features, which I likes. No one wanted to look like a cake-face. She was also wearing a white Greek robe. Realisation struck me.

"Mum?" I said hesitantly, not sure how to act in front of a goddess like this.

"Maia," said Aphrodite, a kind smile plastered on her lineless face.

I stared. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help it. I was finally meeting my Mum. A year ago, I wouldn't have expected it to go like this at all.

Aphrodite bent down and picked up my knotted sword.

"My dear," she tutted. "This is no way for a blade like this!"

The sword untwisted itself, and the hilt nestled into her hand. She stroked the blade.

"Oh, it really is nice to see this sword again," crooned Aphrodite.

I frowned. "Again? This sword is from camp. Chiron gave it to me."

Aphrodite shook her head, her chocolate curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Oh, no. This sword was mine. A birthday gift from Ares. I don't fight, so I never had any use for it. I gave this to Chiron to give to you."

"Um, thanks," I said awkwardly. "Is that why you knew to come then?"

"Of course!"

I stayed silent. I was never good with words, especially not in front of a god. I could see Leo staring at me, taking in my appearance, while Jack stared at Aphrodite with longing.

"Boys," Aphrodite sighed. "The make such good toys, but are sometimes so irritating."

She swished her hand and Jack and Leo froze in place. I opened my mouth but Aphrodite cut me off.

"Don't worry, they're just frozen in time. When we are done they'll be fine, and they'll think it was just the blink of an eye," she assured me.

I nodded to show that I understood.

"That one," said Aphrodite, pointing at Leo. "Has fallen for you completely. He is just not very good at showing it yet."

"You got that right," I muttered under my breath, but I blushed all the same. _I've fallen for him, too,_ I felt like saying.

"You two will make such a good story. I mean, couple," said Aphrodite wistfully, appearing not to have heard.

"Um, Mum?" I said, looking over at Dad's limp body.

"Yes, dear?" she said, reapplying her mascara with the aid of a pocket mirror.

"Could you, um, help Dad?" I asked.

"Could you, um," I said, slipping over my words.

"Of course! That's why I came!" she said, strutting over to his slumped figure.

Her eyes softened as she looked at him, and she lost a bit of the plastic glamour queen expression.

"He was always such a sweetheart," said Aphrodite softly.

She ran her fingers over the chains, and they crumbled to grey silt, powdering the floor. Dad coughed, his eye lids fluttering, probably sensing the presence of the goddess.

"I must go," Aphrodite said abruptly.

"You won't stay? Not even for him?" I protested.

"No dear. Zeus does not like us gods returning to our mortal lovers. He says it endangers our existence. Don't worry, child. He will be teleported to camp in two minutes," Aphrodite told me, her eyes filling with sorrow. "I expect great things from you Maia. Make your mother proud."

I closed my eyes as a blinding golden flash filled the room. I somehow knew that if I had looked, I would have disintegrated. Leo and Jack unfroze, and looked at the spot where the goddess had vanished curiously.

"Where did she go?" asked Jack.

"She left," was all I told them.

Dad spluttered, and I ran to his side, cradling his head once more.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Maia?" he said hoarsely, his eye lids fluttering open weakly.

"I'm here," I said, forcing a weak smile.

He smiled back. "I'm so proud of you."

I hugged him closer to my body. "I love you Dad."

"Me too, Maia. Me too."

My dad's image began to fade; the teleportation was starting.

"I'll see you soon," I said, blinked back and stray tears.

Dad smiled once more until all I could see was a damp concrete wall, my arms left empty.

I sniffled, and the tears came. Why did I have to get emotional? Dad was safe now. It was so embarrassing, and my eyes were probably red and puffy too.

"Maia," Jack said, gently.

"Sorry," I mumbled, getting up and wiping my cheek on my bare shoulder.

I breathed in, and mumbled a few more "sorry"s. Maybe it was just a girl thing. Getting emotional, I mean.

"Let's go," I said quietly.

We tramped back through the ship, Leo avoiding my gaze as I stumbled my way up the stairs. None of us had any nectar or ambrosia, so I just had to tough it out.

The thin metal ramp creaked and wobbled under the weight of three people, so we tried to get down quickly, before exiting the harbour and entering the city.

We found another hotel in silence, paying with the game machine money. This hotel wasn't quite as plush as the last, but the big squashy red armchairs where comfortable and the TV was quite big. I had my own separate bedroom this time, and Leo and Jack shared another. I wasn't complaining. Each bedroom came with its own separate bathroom, which I immediately made a beeline for.

I quickly got out of the pretty white dress that Aphrodite had given me, and I kicked off the heels. However beautiful they made me look, it was getting extremely uncomfortable to be around Jack and Leo in those clothes.

I tried to wash all the blood and dirty off my body in the shower, and the bottom of the shower was beginning to look like the scene of a massacre. I let the hot water consume me, though it couldn't wash away my thought. My head hurt from the thoughts racing around the race track of my brain. Three names kept flying across my mind. _Dad, Leo, Aphrodite._

Out of the shower, I got redress into jeans and a jumper again, leaving my feet bare. The cut on my leg had scabbed over, so it wasn't bleeding but I applied new bandages anyway, throwing my makeshift splint in the bin. I took some mortal pain killers and flopped down on my bed, my body aching all over.

There was a knock on the door.

"Maia?"

It was Jack. He opened the door, looking bedraggled and worn, and stopped half a meter away from me.

"Are you ever going to take that charmspeak off?" he said exasperatedly.

"Probably not," I said indifferently.

He hung his head dejectedly. "Anyway, dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"The last time you ate was a day ago, and even then it was only _one_ slice of pizza," said Jack sternly. "You have to eat, Maia. I won't let you starve yourself."

"I'm not starving myself," I said huffily. "I just don't feel like eating."

"I'll bring something in then, if you get hungry later," he said, and left the room.

I knew that I should feel hungry, but I felt that if I so much as opened my mouth I would puke. I needed to calm down, but I couldn't. For Audrey, shopping would be therapy, except that wasn't really an option. I turned over my sword in my hands. _Aphrodite's_ sword. Engraved in the base of the hilt was a flying dove. Aphrodite's animal. I traced the pattern with my fingers and a power flowing through me, not unlike the power I felt when I charmspoke. I smiled slightly.

Another knock came on the door.

"I brought you some food," said Jack, opening the door.

He held a plate in his hand, and then put the plate on the table next to the door. The plate had a pile of mini drumstick on it, with a pile of peas on the side. I wondered idly if Jack had actually managed to make it himself.

He glanced at me and I nodded mutely so he left, closing the door behind him. I had no intention of eating. Then I stiffened. I could hear arguing coming from the kitchen; Jack and Leo were fighting. I didn't know exactly what about, but I heard my name come up multiple times. As I heard Leo's voice, a wave of pain hit me. Only a few days ago I was kissing him in the forest, but now we could barely look at each other. I couldn't bring myself to open the door, so I took some more pain meds.

Then drowsiness kicked in, and I sunk into my bed, letting sleep take over.

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A / N:** Hi all! I don't really have anything to talk about, so read on!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO, but I did go to the gym this morning ...

* * *

11

When I woke up, it was barley morning. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the street lamps out the window were still shining brightly. The sheet was scrunched up around me from my tossing and turning. The plate of food was no longer on the table, and I assumed that Jack had taken it back when I was asleep.

I climbed out of bed and brushed my hair until it was soft and silky, but my heart wasn't in it. I folded up the dress that Aphrodite had put me in, and put it in my backpack. I couldn't think of an occasion where I ever wear anything that fancy, but it was too pretty to leave behind.

Instead, I got dressed in a plain grey top, and pale jeans. My eyes were their usual intense blue; my face wasn't giving away what I was feeling inside. My body still ached and the cut up my leg was throbbing persistently.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where the boys were just finishing breakfast. I sat down on the bar stool next to across from them, grabbing the cereal box and pulling it towards me as I yawned.

"You didn't eat," said Jack bluntly.

Leo was looking concerned, but I ignored him.

"I wasn't hungry."  
I stared at Jack, daring him to object.

He just shrugged. "You _will_ have to eat sometime."

I nodded. Jack didn't get it. He didn't exactly have much experience with heartbroken girls. And I _was_ heartbroken, I just wasn't going around crying because of it. Leo was looking at me nervously, but I didn't want to talk to him. At least, not now. Dad was safe. Our quest was complete. Now it was just time to get back to camp.

"How are we getting back to camp?" I asked, voicing my thoughts and breaking the silence.

"Bus," said Jack simply.

I smiled slightly, remembering that those were my exact words to him when we had left camp. Even though it was probably only a couple of days ago, it felt like a lifetime.

I slapped on fake smile and grabbed my bag. "What are we waiting for?"

We left the hotel and made a beeline for the nearest bus stop. I tried to keep my face light and not too sour the whole way. I couldn't wait to be back at camp. This trip was becoming a nightmare, and I just wanted to go home, and if I couldn't go home, camp was a close second.

As we boarded the bus, the driver asked, "Where to, kids?"

"Long Island, New York," I told him, rummaging in my pockets for some cash.

"That is very far," the driver said uncomfortably, scratching his balding scalp.

I handed over a generous wad of cash. "Keep the change."

The drive mumbled something, but let us board anyhow. We found a four seater near the back of the bus, and lugged out bags down the aisle, trying not to bump the other passengers. I took the window seat. It would give me time to think. Jack sat down next to me, and then blinked.

"You removed the charmspeak!" he said, looking surprised.

I nodded. I hadn't actually removed it, but it took a lot of will power to make charmspeak last longer than a couple of days, and at the moment I had none. Jack looked rather pleased with himself. Leo was across from us, also on a window seat. He was staring out the window, lost in thought. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, flecked with paler shades. That was the first thing I had loved about him when I met him last summer. I looked away. I had never thought our journey would end up like this. I had just thought that we would find Dad and all live happily ever after. Only Happy Ever After doesn't exist. I knew that now. Everything was so much more complicated. I knew was just being protective, but I didn't need protecting. I was sick of being the damsel in distress.

Nagrata's words kept on coming back to me. _The gods would never help you._ Well, one of them did. He had also said that the gods had taken a special interest in me, completely contradicting himself. Maybe he had meant that they I had sparked their interest, but they didn't want to interfere. That's right isn't it? Why would gods help worthless mortals?

The other people on the bus were reading, texting, or talking quietly to each other. I looked out the window, but I saw nothing mythical this time, just miles and miles of fields. Every now and then there would be a couple of horses in a paddock, and the smaller girls on the bus would get all excited.

When I was a girl their age, I thought being a teenager in love would be the best thing in the world. Now I'd tell any girl thinking that 'It sucks. Stay a little girl as long as you can.' When you were little, you were oblivious to any problems that weren't your own. You never had to make big decisions, and you were never put in any life-death situations. The worst pain you would feel was a little bruise on your knee from when you fell over.

I looked over and saw that Leo had fallen asleep, his head resting on the window. Leo looked vulnerable when he slept; no guarded emotions. His mouth was open slightly, and his usual rugged jawline looked soft and sweet.

"He really likes you, you know," said Jack.

I knew he was talking about Leo.

"How would you know?"

It wasn't an accusation; I was tired of being angry. It was just a question.

"I've been his friend since he first arrived at camp. I was still unclaimed, so I was in the Hermes cabin with him, and, well, I sort of took him under my wing."

I was surprised. I had always thought it was the other way around.

"He was never really interested in girls that way. Until you. He would do anything for you, Maia. At first when I saw you together, I thought it wouldn't last. But he's in love, Maia. And being away from you now, is killing him."

I sighed. Maybe Leo did love me, but it was too late now.

"I didn't hear him declare his love for me while he called me ruthless, irrational, and incapable of holding a fight on my own."

Jack had no answer to this. I didn't expect him to. What did Jack know about love? I turned back to the window, but it wasn't long until something caught my eye. There was a lady wearing a large black turban across the aisle from us, muttering to herself in another language. She had strange features; a large chin and eyes that seemed to pop out of her head. The language she spoke sounded ancient and confusing. I listened in, hoping that I might catch something I knew the meaning of, but I didn't understand anything but two words. _Maia Lightwood._ My name. I froze.

I nudged Jack and gestured to the turban headed woman.

"Do you know this person?" I whispered.

Jack glanced at her. "No, why?"

"Well, I think she knows us."

Jack's eyes widened. "Not good."

Jack shook Leo awake and murmured something into his ear while Leo wiped sleep out of his eyes. Leo looked at the woman and he too looked scared.

"What is it?" I demanded, trying to keep quiet.

"Let's put it this way," said Leo. "She has a long overdue haircut."

Even as he said that, the woman began slowly unravelling her turban. Catching my eye, she smiled, her mouth full of sharpened teeth. My hand flew to my sword. In need of a haircut? You could say that. Instead of hair, her head had sprouted a mass of writhing green snakes. I knew Audrey would demand a mass make over, possibly including several bottles of her herbal essence shampoo.

The lady can't have been Medusa. If she was, we would have already been turned into some very life-like decorations for Central Park. My mind flashed back to my studies at Camp Half-Blood. She was a gorgon; either Stheno or Euryale. Pity, since Medusa was the only mortal gorgon. Blood from their left side was deadly, sure to kill, though blood from their right side could heal almost anything. That last bit of information had been acquired from Jack's constant sprouting of facts. Come to think of it, we could really use some magical healing blood at the moment, but that would only matter once we killed the gorgon.

I drew my sword from its sheath, hoping the battle would be worth it. With absolutely no warning, the gorgon lunged at me, her snakes extended, snapping viciously. I jumped up and propelled myself off the uncomfortable seats, slicing my sword and leaving three glittering snake heads lying on the ground, twitching feebly.

The gorgon howled with rage. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Next time, you should keep your turban on. That, or wash your hair. I don't mind either one," I replied, grinned.

Leo laughed.

"Quiet down," grumbled an old man further up the bus. As far as he could see, we were just having a rowdy argument.

I stabbed at the gorgon's chest, but she dodged, running straight into Jack's range. Jack was using a knife instead of a dagger, revealing the little bit of Hermes left in him. Leo and Jack began stabbing and slashing, slicing at every bit of available skin. Leo seemed to always be in front of me, keeping me out of the fight. See, this is why Leo was annoying me. He was always too protective. The boys twirled their weapons in a blur of silver and bronze. The gorgon's knees were bent, and she bit and snapped where ever she could.

I snuck around the other side of the gorgon, staying in her blind spot. I stood, both feet firmly planted on the ground, and pushed my sword forward, hard. The blade cut straight through the gorgon's chest, protruding so far out the other side that it stopped mere inches away from Jack and Leo's ears. They eyed the blade somewhat nervously, and stared at me in awe.

I pulled back my sword, and the gorgon heaved over, spluttering blood. I casually wiped my sword clean on the seats.

"Watch it!" said the old man grumpily. "I complain to the driver!"

I sheathed my sword, feeling pleased with myself but also sickened by the sight of the gorgon's body. We couldn't just leave it there. As if reading my thoughts, Jack grabbed one of the blankets reserved for long distance travellers from the overhead luggage rack, and with Leo's help, threw it over the gorgon, obscuring the body. The gorgon was a long distance traveller, right? At least, if no body moved her.

I looked out the window and saw the bright lights of New York City. We were almost there. The bus was moving slowly due to the heavy traffic, and it jolted every passenger now and then. The old man on the bus eyed us beadily, and then walked up to the driver and began to talk to him. After a few minutes, the old man walked back to his seat and the bus driver beckoned for us.

The driver sighed. "I'm very sorry, but due to the disturbance you've caused the other passengers, you are going to have to get off at the next stop."

Leo opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off, not wanting to start an argument.

"That's alright. Sorry about the disruption," I told the driver, dragging the boys back to our seats.

Leo sat down in a huff and Jack handed us our bags before sitting down as well. Jack was staring at the old man with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"No," I told him, gently removing his hand from the knife in his pocket.

The bus lurched forwards as it skidded to a halt at the curb. There was no file of passengers to get off the bus this time; we were the only ones getting off at this stop. I hefted up my bag and exited the bus, Jack and Leo following suit. I was walking a lot better now. I had learnt just to detach my mind from the pain.

As it turned out, I knew where the bus had dumped us. We were in lower Manhattan, only a few blocks from Mr and Mrs Balboni's restaurant. The bus screeched away, splattering my boots with dirty water.

"We are _not_ walking," said Jack defiantly.

"Lazy pants," I teased, but I knew he was right.

There was no way we could walk all the way to Camp Half-Blood in this state. I wondered if Chiron was angry at me for running away. He probably was, but Chiron was never good at staying angry.

"We should make a call," said Jack, taking charge.

I frowned. We all knew that using phones attracted monsters, something we really couldn't afford to deal with right now.

"But monster and phones –" I began.

"Not a phone call," said Jack, cutting me off. "An Iris massage."

I stared at him blankly, still completely befuddled.

He sighed and took my arm. "Here, I'll show you."

Jack led us across the road to what looked like the newest building on the street; a blue and white car wash. There was a cartoon blue man with a water bucket grinning broadly on the sign above our heads.

"Okaay," I said, feeling slightly amused.

"Well, how else are you meant to make a rainbow?" Leo snapped.

"Iris is the goddess of the rainbow, right?" explained Jack hurriedly. "So if you give a proper offering and you are polite, she'll let you contact someone, no matter where they are."

I nodded. That was actually pretty smart. I wondered how I hadn't learnt of this earlier. Leo walked over to the nearest hose and twisted the nuzzle so that it would produce a fine spray; fine enough for the sunlight to catch at the water droplets and create a shimmering light.

Jack nodded at Leo, and then Leo did something that lived up to Hermes' name. Leo's face broke into an evil grin and he turned on the water, pointing the hose at Jack and I. I yelped as Jack and I were soaked with the gushing water from the hose. My hair stuck to my face, and I began to feel extremely grateful that I was wearing dark clothes. It was silent for a moment, and then we all burst out laughing, and it became a fully-fledged water fight. Jack and I grabbed the two other hoses, and soon we were all dripping wet.

"Okay, okay," I gasped, struggling to breath for laughing to hard. "Let's make that call."

We turned off the hoses and tried to catch our breath. The sun overhead warmed the clothes clinging to my slender frame. Leo turned on the hose again, but instead of pointing it at us he pointed into the air, letting the sun hit the glittering droplets. The sunlight bounced off the fine mist and created a dazzling rainbow.

Jack pulled a golden drachma out of his pocket and turned to address the rainbow goddess.

"O' Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering!" cried Jack, throwing the drachma into the rainbow.

The coin shimmered and then disappeared. Jack paused, and then said, "Camp Half-Blood!"

The colours of the rainbow flickered and soon a grainy image had taken place. It was a view of the canoe lake. It must have been a free period, because there were small groups of campers huddled by the water's edge. The glistening blue-green of the lake sent pangs of emotion through my body; I wanted nothing more than to be back at camp with my friends.

I suddenly recognised one of the figures by the lake's edge and the designer handbag that accompanied them.

"Audrey!" I called, desperately trying to grab her attention.

Audrey's golden head whipped around, and her face broke into a beaming smile when she saw us.

"Maia! Jack! Leo!" she cried gleefully. "Where are you? _How_ are you?"

"We're in Manhattan, and we're doing fine, thanks," answered Jack. I could tell he was trying to stop himself from craning his neck to further see the camp. He wasn't the only one who was feeling the home sickness.

"Um, not that fine, actually," corrected Leo, glancing down at my wounded leg.

"Is Chiron angry? I asked, quickly changing the subject.

Audrey sighed, flipping her hair dramatically. "He _was_ pretty mad at first, but then he went to Olympus as planned, and the gods said they wouldn't help." Typical. "It was really close, though. Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon and Athena all voted to help, but Zeus, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Ares, Hera and Mr D all voted against it. Anyway, Chiron forgives you guys, seeing as you rescued Maia's dad anyway. And," Audrey added, answering my unspoken question. "Your dad is fine, Maia. The satyrs are taking good care of him. Um, he's been passing out a lot, but he's still fine.

I exhaled heavily. Alive. Dad was still alive. "Thanks Audrey. Really.

"Maia?" Jack said, tapping me on the shoulder. "The water's running out. You've got about ten more seconds."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Bye Audrey. Tell the others we called."

Audrey nodded brightly. "I will. Bye!"

The hose spluttered, destroying the image, and we were all alone once more.

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review! **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A / N:** Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that I got some of the French wrong in the previous chapter, which I noticed when I looked back on it. I was too lazy to republish the chapter ... oh well.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does, but I bet he can't write a (short) chapter in one hour.

* * *

12

Leo turned off the water tap and hung the hose up back on its hook. I felt as if a heavy weight had been dropped on my stomach at the same time the Iris Message ended.

"Well, at least we're not in trouble," said Jack in a falsely cheerful voice.

"I don't think the harpies know that," replied Leo.

I thought of the people hungry harpies, and my mouth curved up in a smile. I remembered how many times Leo and I had almost got caught by the little fat bird ladies when we stayed up too late, and how Audrey and Holly would always cover for us. I pushed the memories away. Best not to dwell on things like that.

"We better get moving then, if we want it arrive at camp before curfew," I said briskly.

Jack gulped. "Yeah."

Jack had _always_ been terrified of the curfew harpies, and therefore absolutely _never_ broke curfew. I thought of Holly, and the way they both looked at each other. I smiled to myself. Maybe Jack would overcome his fear …

"What are you so happy about?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I said hastily, straightening my features.

We left the car wash and began wandering about the streets. We somehow always ended up like this, blindly wandering around looking for something. We were looking for a taxi, but not many taxis came near my neighbourhood. Lucky for my knowledge of the area, and I was able to guide us back to one of the busier roads.

It was already getting dark, but from the time on my watch we still had a while before the curfew. If we were late though, I don't think Mr D would hold the harpies back. Mr D … he had voted against Dad. I sighed. It's not like I would have expected anything different. He hated being confined at camp, so he took it out on all the campers.

Things began to get uncomfortable when a trio of drunk men across the street began cat calling. Their chins were spikey with stubble, and they looked like the most tired, crazy, miserable human beings on earth.

"Hey baybeeh," the middle man slurred. "Ditch those scrawny lads and come and have a drink."

Jack held Leo back and I bent my head down and kept on walking, using my long dark hair to shield my face. Jack looked at me question and I gave an almost imperceptible nod. I was used to this sort of stuff.

I led Jack and a struggling Leo away from the group and down a dark alley way, lit by the dim light of a solitary street lamp. I know, not the safest idea, but I had used this short cut a couple of times during the school year. Admittedly, never this late, but I knew the way all the same, and the alley wasn't even that dirty. Over flowing trash cans littered the ground and I cursed my broken ankle as I tripped over the ragged bluestones set into the asphalt.

Leo held out his sword, not for protection, but for the glowing light that the celestial bronze provided.

I started as three dark shapes loomed out of the shadows, my hand flying to my waist where my sword lay, but I then relaxed. It was only three burly school kids, and they definitely weren't monsters. The school kids were strutting in a pyramid formation; the biggest and ugliest at the front, flanked by two slightly smaller cronies. The boy in the middle had a pug like face, as if he'd run face first into a brick wall when he was little. He cracked his knuckles menacingly.

 _They may not be monsters,_ I thought, _but a fist to the face would still hurt._

Leo had only just seen the murky shapes of the three boys, and on instinct, he swung his sword. I froze, watching as half way through the swing Leo realised that they were just mortals, but his momentum was too great to stop. The boy's eyes widened, and he gaped as the sword passed straight through his body as if he didn't exist.

He shouted something really articulate like, "Umfuglub!"

I felt slightly curious. I had been told about it, but I had never before seen the effect of celestial bronze on humans (aka the effect that didn't happen). The boy looked up, and pointed directly at Jack with a chubby finger.

"Run!" barked Jack.

I walked backwards, trying to keep the school kids in my sight, but I eventually just turned around and ran. It wasn't my finest moment. We ran out of the alley and on to a busy road full of cars. I hoped the mortal police wouldn't become our biggest problem. I knew that running wasn't really speeding along my healing process, but I didn't really have a choice.

I finally saw the yellow blur of a taxi. I quickly hailed the car and the driver pulled up next to us. I leant forward as the driver rolled down the window, watching Jack and Leo bend over panting from our little run in my peripheral vision.

"Camp Hanover, Long Island. Can you get us there?" I asked the driver breathlessly before he had a chance to open his mouth, using the code name for Camp Half-Blood as Chiron had taught me.

"I might," said the diver doubtfully, trying to see past me at Jack and Leo's panting forms.

"You can get us there," I told him encouragingly, using a little power.

"Of course I can," said the driver, looking pleasantly dreamy.

"Thanks," I said, rewarding him with a dazzling smile. "Also, get us there fast."

I wasn't against using charmspeak on unsuspecting mortals, but I did give the driver an extra tip. We all filed into the back seat of the car. I had to sit in the middle seat, as I was the slimmest, uncomfortably pressed up against both the boys.

I realised a little too late that I probably shouldn't have told the driver to go fast; the speed dial never dipped under one hundred. The taxi lurched around a tight corner, momentarily on two wheels, and I practically feel on top of Leo. Jack sniggered and I hastily righted myself, looking the other way. The view out the window soon changed from city to forest the closer we got to camp. I guessed that we would probably make it back during evening free period.

"This is as far as I can go," said the driver, the taxi screeching to a halt in the same place Dad had dropped me off at.

"This is fine," said Jack, virtually leaping out the car door.

I followed him, an amused smile playing on my face. I stepped up the simple grey concrete curb, and felt the satisfying crunch of pine needles under my shoes. I stared up at the swirling Greek letters spelling out Camp Half-Blood on the wooden arch above our heads. I felt the familiar ripple as we crossed through the border into camp.

The first thing I saw once I was out of the forest was the pale blue panelled side of the Big House, and sweet vine crawling up the wooden beams. The next thing I saw were the campers, enjoying whatever free time they had left before the campfire. I felt a surge of pleasure at the sight of the familiar long green grass and training equipment of my second home. It was only my social awareness that stopped me from running into camp shrieking with joy. I saw Jack, with an expression that suggested he was thinking about the same thing.

The first camper to notice us was, of course, Audrey Spendlove. I saw her big brown eyes extremely close to my face before I felt the impact of the massive bear hug I was being given. I tried my very best not to wince.

"Maia!" she squealed.

She looked me up and down responsibly, and then her jaw dropped as she saw the ratty bandages around my leg.

"You're hurt!" She gave Jack a death stare that made him recoil into himself. "You specifically said _we're fine!_ I do not think a fatal injury classifies as fine, but I would love to know _your_ definition, Jackson Youngblood!"

"I, I –" Jack stammered, looking scared.

I grinned. Jack's reaction was priceless.

Audrey sighed. "Well, you three better go visit Chiron. He'll be wanting to see you anyway."

I nodded glumly. I was not looking forward to Chiron's lecture. Sometimes I wished he would just yell, but his cold disappointment was much worst.

We walked as a wolf pack across the grass, me limping pathetically behind Audrey. Leo looked like he wanted to help, but he held back, his eyes filled with pain. I felt no remorse. Audrey immediately noticed this, and glanced at Jack. He gave her a look that clearly stated, _Later. I'll tell you later._

"Busted," sneered a daughter of Ares, whose name I remembered to be Prue (which came with lots of use of the nickname 'poo' behind her back).

I glared at her. The Ares kids had a grudge against the Aphrodite cabin, mainly due to a scuffle which included a lot of charmspeak on our part. The only thing that normally stopped them from beating us was the fact that Ares was currently dating Aphrodite. Eugh. We had moved on, though. Prue, it seemed, hadn't moved on. With a sickening flash of pain, she kicked my bad leg as hard as she could, before slinking away. My leg gave way, and I caught Jack's hand, and shed tears of both pain and anger forming in my eyes. Jack gave Prue's proud face a menacing glare, before slinging my arm around his shoulder so that I had better balance. I suddenly felt eternally grateful for Jack's friendship.

At the top of her voice, Audrey called Prue something that made Jack say "Audrey!" reproachfully. I leant more heavily against Jack as black spots danced across my vision. A voice in the back of my mind told me the wound had reopened. I saw the porch of the Big House through blurred vision, feeling like I was about to collapse.

Audrey wished us luck, and I smiled weakly, my vision so out of focus that I wasn't sure where to look. For a fleeting second I realised that I wouldn't be making it to the camp fire sing-along, before I passed out completely.

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review! It really makes my day!


	13. Chapter 13

**A / N:** Hi all! I've been trying to make my chapter at least 2000 words long, because I was doing some pretty short chapters in the past.

 **Disclaimer:** As you must know by now, I don't own PJO.

* * *

13

It was black. Then a flicker of light was seen in the distance. The sun, no, a torch. Someone was flashing a torch in my eyes, checking if I was awake. I blinked. It wasn't Jack, Leo _or_ Audrey. It was Holly. I blinked again, banishing the spots from my vision. All the pain from my leg and ankle came rushing back and I winced, but then stopped, as it hurt to move. I sunk back into the impossibly comfortable mattress, and I let my head rest in the pegasus down pillow.

"You passed out," said Holly simply, pushing a stray lock of her fiery hair behind her ear.

"I know."

Holly laughed. "You've been out for about two days. It's six o'clock in the morning."

I nodded, and she handed me a glass of ambrosia and nectar. I sipped it quietly, relishing the fact that I was getting proper demigod medicine, and not mortal pain killers. I pulled up the fluffy white bed cover further up my body, scrunching the material in my fingers.

"Why aren't you at breakfast?" I asked, recognising the taste of Dad's popcorn in the ambrosia.

"Well, someone had to take care of you," said Holly, with a well-isn't-it-obvioustone. She looked tired, purple circles resting under her grey-blue eyes. She must have stayed by my side all night.

"Leo, Jack and Audrey all wanted to stay with you," Holly continued. "But I thought – and Chiron agreed – that the wouldn't be very good for your rest, and that you would get too excited. Chiron also suggested to do it, but he lacks a certain feminine caring attitude."

I gave a weak half-smile, knowing that she was right; there was no one else I really wanted here with me. Except maybe, Jack. He was the only one that was nice to me on the quest … That reminded me of something.

"Have you talked to Jack yet?" I asked Holly.

She immediately knew what I was thinking and she sighed. "No. Well, yes, we have talked, but not like, you know."

"I think he likes you too," I told her truthfully. I couldn't pretend that I hadn't noticed Jack's expression whenever he was near my red-headed friend.

"You think?" she said, looking up at me hopefully.

I nodded, but quickly stopped as it gave me a headache. I threw off the covers of the bed, and looked down at my leg. It had fresh bandages, as white and snowy as cotton wool. Judging from the cool, tickling sensation, there was probably some sort of healing paste on it.

"We made a paste from the mogodorian fruits," explained Holly. "We couldn't feed you a seed, because it wasn't a magical injury. You just fell."

My ankle was also in bandages, but the bandages were more for support this time. I saw a cut open plaster lying two meters away from the bed which I suspected had also been for my ankle. My foot already felt better, and I hoped I would be able to walk properly soon. I hated being slowed down.

"And that one," said Holly. "Is coming along well, but Chiron said one more day until you are allowed to walk."

I pulled the covers back over my body and sighed. I didn't want to stay in bed any longer.

"And, um," said Holly hesitantly. There is going to be a scar. A bad one."

I grimaced. Great. Now I was going to have a great big ugly scar down my leg. Could this get any worse?

A knock sounded on the door and Holly glanced over her shoulder. "I should go."

She stood up and opened the heavy wooden door, cringing at the loud creak it made. Past Holly's head I saw Audrey's own golden one, her brown eyes bright with eternal excitement. She was wearing a light blue top tucked into high waisted jeans. Audrey peered anxiously over Holly's shoulder and waved when she saw me. Holly folded her arms and wouldn't budge, frowning.

Audrey sighed exasperatedly. "Chiron said I could come in."

Holly raised an eyebrow, a feat I had only recently achieved.

"She can come in!" shouted Chiron's booming voice from one of the other rooms.

Audrey looked at Holly, her face smug. Holly narrowed her eyes and steeped aside, closing the door behind her and leaving us alone in the room.

"Wow," Audrey said, throwing herself on to the squashy old armchair in the corner. "She is like a mama bear protecting her cubs!"

I laughed, a high clear sound, unfamiliar since I hadn't done it in so long. Trust Audrey to cheer me up. I was glad that she hadn't heard about me and Leo yet. She immediately demand that we make up. Technically, neither of us had said the official break up words, but I didn't want to give myself any hope. I sat up on the bed, using the feather pillows to prop myself up.

"Anyway," said Audrey with a loud exaggerated sigh. "How is your leg?"

"It's feeling better. Actually, I wouldn't know; it's numb all over and I can't move it," I admitted. "Holly said it would scar though."

Audrey looked so horrified that I would get a scar that I slumped down dramatically, pretending to be dead of my battle wounds. I was quickly slapping her hands away, giggling hysterically as she tickled my stomach.

"Geroff!" I moaned, still laughing.

"Fine," Audrey said, grinning and sitting back up. "Here."

She winked at me, holding up a little mint green glass bottle. I frowned. "What is it?"

"Only a miracle potion. This will heal any injury not prevented by a monster. A dab of this on your leg, and there will be no scar."

I raised my eyebrow, relishing in the fact that I could single out one single eyebrow from the other.

"Are you sure it works?" I inquired, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

It sure sounded like a miracle, definitely too good to be true. I knew why Audrey would have it though; she would hate having an imperfection like a scar. I wondered why Chiron didn't have a little potion like this.

"Of course it works. It worked on me, and your leg is perfect for the job. It only works on half healed wounds. Chiron doesn't like to wait, so he doesn't use it," said Audrey, answering my doubts while rolling her eyes.

Giving in, I took the bottle. It was pleasantly cool to the touch and the glass was rounded so that it wasn't sharp. I watched as the liquid inside the translucent bottle turned a bright vivid blue. I looked nervously at Audrey.

"It changes to match your eyes," she explained. Then she made a face. "You're lucky you have blue eyes. You have no idea how it feels to put brown liquid on your body."

I smiled, and began to unwrap the cotton bandages on my leg. I immediately saw the mogodorian paste, and I used a random cloth from the bedside table to wipe it off. An ugly mangled scar ran up my leg and Audrey looked revolted. It had actually already healed, but it still looked hideous.

I uncorked the bottle, and hesitated, the blue liquid sloshing around. Audrey gave me an encouraging nod. Closing my eyes, I splashed some of the liquid on the scar. When I dared to take a peek, I gasped, dropping the bottle as a sharp stinging pain shot through the scar.

"Maia! You almost spilt it!" Audrey scolded, scooping up the bottle and re-corking it.

I lay back down taking heaving breaths as sharp pain flowed through the scar. I was about to yell at Audrey in outrage, but the pain was already fading to a dull throb.

Audrey poked me. "Look! It's working!"

I hoisted my body back up into a sitting position, and saw that she was right. The scar was gone. I ran my hand down my smooth leg, feeling no hints of any magical activity.

I sighed, resting my head back on my pillow. I despised myself. I was lying around in bed having people take care of me, always depending on others. I was sick of always ending up like this. I was tough, and I could withstand pain. The gods know, since I had to endure it so much. It shouldn't be that way. I should be out there, fighting, not cowering behind others.

"So, now that that's done," said Audrey clapping her hands and snapping me out of wallowing in my glum thoughts. "Tell me what happened between you and Leo?"

Dammit. Jack must have spilled. What should I say? There were too many jumbled emotions when it came to Leo. I loved him. Gods, I loved him. But he was too protective, and he wouldn't let me fight for myself. And he wasn't just protective, but he was being unintentionally harsh when he did so. I know boys sometimes get a little confused over that stuff, but still, he had no right to act like that. I reached my decision.

"Well," I began cautiously. "He was being all snide and protective. I merely mentioned the labyrinth because it would get us where we needed to go, and he goes and gets all paranoid and yells at me, so I go alone, and then he finds me, and yells at me again, so I go alone, and then he finds me _again_ , and yells at me _again_."

Audrey nodded slowly, and I could virtually see the cogs of her brain turning as she processed the information.

"Okay. So you went into the labyrinth _alone_?" she said finally.

"Yes," I told her impatiently.

"And he came for you. _Twice_. He must care for you," said Audrey with the air of speaking to someone mentally ill.

"And we fought. _Three times_. He does _not_ care for me," I reminded her.

Audrey sighed, giving up hope of talking me out of it. She knew how stubborn I was.

"You should at least talk to him."

"No. He's expressed quite clearly that he doesn't want to talk to me, and anyway, I don't _want_ to talk to him," I stated simply.

"Maia," said Audrey, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Whatever hurt you're feeling over him, he's feeling too. I can see it. If you would just _talk._ "

I stayed silent for a moment. I should talk it out. Leo needed to know what he was doing wrong, and how fix it. But it was too late to fix it, and I knew that now.

"Okay, I will talk to him," I said.

Audrey smiled. I got out of the bed with ease, and heard the stiff springs creak in protest. I walked towards the door, finding pleasure in the ability to walk; Audrey's healing potion must have healed my ankle as well.

"Maia, wait!" said Audrey quickly. "Not now! He might not be ready!"

I turned around to face her, a smile playing on my lips. "But I am, so that should be good enough for him."

I opened the door, striding confidently on to the stretch of green grass. The sky was a clear, cornflower blue. I realised too late that I was barefooted. The sharp grass and rocks poked my feet and I winced slightly.

I saw Leo immediately, sitting on a tree stump next to Jack, who seemed to be trying to persuade him of something. _Oh_. Audrey and Jack must have both been trying to get us to talk to each other at the same time, and Audrey hadn't wanted me to talk to Leo now without the signal from Jack. I huffed, folding my arms. I could see Audrey running out of the big house out the corner of my eye, but I ignored her. _Traitor._ I walked up next to Leo, and Leo looked up. He looked slightly scared, and I wondered what my expression must look like.

"Hi," Leo said tentatively, and somewhat lamely.

"Leo, we need to sort this out," I said firmly. "Now."

He nodded, still looking a little frightened.

I sighed. "Leo, I'm sick of you fighting my battles for me! I don't _want_ to be the damsel in distress! I want to fight for myself, but you're preventing that. You are being too protective, and that's sweet, but I just can't deal with it!"

I may have ranted on for longer, but I could tell. All the pain and anguish that I had been holding in gushed out of my mouth, and I could barely look at Leo's horrified expression.

"And Leo, if you're not okay with all that, it's over, because I just don't think I can lie around anymore," I said, trying to keep my voice level, but it was trembling anyway.

Jack and Audrey gaped, and I saw Holly stop dead in the distance. None of them could believe I was ending. But I had to. That was the only way. Leo stayed silent.

"Fine," I said shakily, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Maia –" Leo began.

"No," I said through angry tears. "You've already made your opinion perfectly clear."

I forced myself to stare back into his eyes, his vivid green brimming with hurt.

"Maia," said Jack in the voice he used when he was trying to reason with someone.

I pushed him away, a hand held over my face. "Just don't. Go away."

I walked off, my legs steady, but my lips trembling. I didn't want to end it, but it had to end. Everything had to end. That's just what love is. There _are_ no happy endings. Ever. All the same, I felt like a large hole had just been drilled through my heart, and I knew it would never mend.

I could see Audrey following me, and I speed up my walk. I dodged a stone amid the thick grass, and accidently walked straight through the Apollo team's line of fire in my blindness. They hissed angrily, flicking the strings of their bows. I muttered a quick apology and burst through the door of my cabin, being carefully not to slam the frail wooden door.

Thankfully, the cabin was empty, but hair tongs and make-up cases still lay open on the bunk beds from previous in cabin make-up treatments. I flopped down on my bed with a dry sob, scrunching the red fluffy blanket between my fingers and lying face down in the pillow.

"Maia?"

I felt the bed sink as Audrey sat down on it.

"Go away," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

Audrey huffed. "No."

I sat up and got off my irresistible top bunk, climbing steadily down the ladder past Audrey.

"I'm having a shower," I announced, knowing that Audrey could not follow me there.

I walked into the bathroom, the cold tiles feeling cool against my feet. I closed the door quietly and leant my back against the door, breathing out heavily. The thing was, I didn't regret breaking up with Leo. He needed to let me stand up for myself. No demigod wants to be shielded from danger. Demigods are a freaking magnet to danger.

I undressed and hoped in the shower, dancing from foot to foot as I waited for the water to turn warm. The pale pink tiled shower wasn't very big, but it was spacious enough for the slim bodies that Aphrodite had granted us all with. My muscles relaxed under the heat, and I felt strangely free and strangled at the same time. Still, only one thought filled my mind.

It was over.

* * *

 **A / N:** How ironic it is that this chapter is unlucky chapter 13. Please review! Always review! I cannot breath if you don't review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A / N:** Hello! Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. I think I might do one or two more, but then that's it. There will be another book after this, I think.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO ... yet.

* * *

14

The shower was brutal. I looked in the mirror and frowned. My eyes were an icy blue, glaring out at myself, emphasised by the sharp, stubborn set of my jaw. I felt slightly scared of myself. As a result, I just dressed in an old navy polo fleece jumper that used to be Dad's and a pair of grey track suit pants, not wanting to look too scary. My lip trembled, and I tried to pull myself together. I wasn't allowed to feel sad. _I_ broke up with _him._ No, that wasn't right. I _was_ allowed to be upset, but I just had to remember that I was responsible. Either way, I had to stop shaking before I saw Audrey.

In the time it took to calm down, I pulled my hair down and braided it into two plaits down my back, much like the way I had worn it when I was little. In a way, I felt just as vulnerable as I had back then.

I stepped out of the bathroom and climbed the steel rungs of my ladder, sitting cross legged next to Audrey.

"That shower must have been brutal," said Audrey, copying my own train of thought.

I smiled weakly, tucking a fly-away behind my ear.

"He wasn't angry at you, you know. When he shouted at you, I mean," she told me.

I had been waiting for the Leo attack. Audrey obviously thought we were made for each other.

"What would you call it then?" I said, some part of me genially curious about what she had to say.

"I think he was scared for you. He thought you were going to die in the labyrinth."

I sighed. "I know, but he could have at least been nicer about it."

Audrey bit her lip. "I know Maia."

There was a moment of silence before she said, "Okay, let me tell you a story. Well, it's not really a story, but you know what I mean."

I lay down, propping myself up with my elbows, my plaits swinging around my shoulder. "Yippee! Story time with Audrey!"

She rolled her eyes but kept on going. "Before you came to camp, Leo wasn't interested in girls. I mean, at all." _Oh no, Jack's story on repeat,_ I thought warily. "He'd always been super guarded, you know. When you came though, you seemed to have broken down those walls. It was like you had unlocked a whole new Leo. Jack especially was surprised. And when he got awarded a quest, instead of choosing one of his other friends, he chose you, the first girl he'd been interested in years. He loves you, Maia. He really does."

"You're right," I said.

"Really?" said Audrey, surprised that I'd cottoned on so quickly.

"Yeah," I said. "You _are_ right. That really wasn't a story at all. In _so_ many ways."

Her face fell. " _Maia,_ " she moaned.

I grinned at her expression. Things were getting back to normal.

"He was your first though, right?" she asked.

I frowned, puzzled. "First what?"

Audrey sighed for the second time in the same day due to my lack of romantic experience. "First boyfriend of course!"

I gathered my sleeves in my hands, looking down.

"First _ex-_ boyfriends, now, I think," I mumbled.

I sniffled, but quickly disguised it as a cough as Audrey gave me a knowing look.

"I knew it!" said Audrey, a little too loudly. "Not about the ex-boyfriend part," she corrected herself hastily. "But seriously? First boyfriend! A girl like you! No wait," Audrey paused accusingly. "You rejected everyone who wanted to?"

I bit my lip nervously. "When you put it like that … I was waiting for someone special."

"And Leo is that person!"

I face palmed myself. "Wrong choice of words."

"Still, you guys _will_ get back together."

My shoulders slumped and I flopped down on my back, staring at the ceiling. I heard the creaking of springs as Audrey climbed down my bed. Audrey would never listen. Leo and I were done. Officially done.

"Uh-oh," Audrey murmured quietly. "Mama Bear is back."

I snorted into my pillow as Holly burst through the door, rounding on Audrey.

You were allowed to just _talk_ to her!" Holly scolded. "Not let her get up and walk everywhere!"

"She got up by herself. I was trying to stop her!" protested Audrey.

"Right here, guys," I mumbled.

Holly folded her arms and Audrey humphed.

"Maia, show her your leg. It's all healed now," said Audrey.

I pushed up the leg of my grey tracksuit pants to show the smooth unmarked skin.

"Well, okay then," said Holly grudgingly. "But your time is over. Get out, now!"

Audrey left the cabin like a scolded puppy, her head hanging down.

"Thanks," I murmured.

I had a feeling that Holly would have a different opinion on the Leo factor, and I was guessing that was why she came in.

Holly tied her hair into a ponytail and then climbed up the ladder to take Audrey's spot on my bed.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" asked Holly kindly.

I blanched. I hadn't expected her to ask permission. Holly really _was_ the Mama Bear in our friendship. I wouldn't tell Audrey this, but I probably trusted Holly a lot more with sensitive stuff.

"Okay," I mumbled. Then after a pause, I said, "Audrey thinks that Leo and I are destined to be together."

Holly laughed. "Audrey is a big believer in First True Love. It's a little hypocritical, though, seeing as she has never been in a relationship that has lasted more than two weeks."

I giggled.

Holly smiled, happy to see me feeling a little better. "I think they should make a TV show named Audrey Dates Everyone."

"Has she been with a Stoll brother?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know.

"Both," said Holly simply.

"No," I said, shocked.

We both started laughing, but the rain cloud over my head caused the laughter to die down pretty quickly. A lump rose up my throat, and I swallowed violently. I just couldn't joke. At least, not at the moment. I needed to recover.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked quietly.

Holly noticed my change in mood immediately, and her eyes softened.

"Contrary to popular teenage beliefs, I think that people fall in love more once," she said with a soft smile. "And each time will be just as wonderful as the next, and, probably just as painful."

"I don't think I can handle this much pain, let alone more than once," I said, my voice breaking slightly.

A tear trickled down my cheek, and then more and more until my eyes were streaming. Holly lay me down, my head in her lap, stroking my hair. She soothed me, and I gave a weak smile. I knew now why people talked of hearts breaking. My heart had broken into a thousand little pieces which were now cutting their way through my chest.

I cried. I kept on crying until my eyes were completely dry. Holly smoothed my hair, and began braiding it. I sniffled, and tried to ignore the giant hole in my chest.

"I want to see Chiron," I whispered.

"And he wants to see you," said Holly calmly, finishing off the braid with a hair tie.

I sat up, startled. "Why?"

"Chiron wanted to talk to you when you first came back, and passing out doesn't change that," she said simply.

I laughed hoarsely. "Passing out again would nice."

Holly smiled knowingly, and I climbed down from my bunk to get changed into some more appropriate clothing. Settling with my orange Camp Half–Blood t-shirt and a pair of jean and sneakers, I headed for the door.

"And Holly," I said, turning to look at her over my shoulder. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Anytime."

I hurried out the door, not wanting to keep Chiron waiting. I was more careful this time, avoiding the Apollo archers and looking where I was stepping. Many campers had either heard or overheard about Leo and my breakup, so many of them were staring at me, but I tried to ignore them. I really hated how fast gossip and rumours spread.

I was dreading reaching the Big House where I would have to face Jack and Leo again. I came up with a strategy: just look anywhere but where they were sitting.

I opened the wooden door of the Big House, carefully this time, rather than nearly ripping it off its hinges as I had so many times before. Chiron was in his wheelchair form, as the roof in the Big House was too low to allow a horse. His hair looked patchier and he had large bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. I wondered what had made Chiron so tired and stressed.

Leo and Jack were sitting down at the table where Mr D and Chiron normally played pinochle. The seemed to have been in deep conversation, but they stopped talking abruptly when the noticed my presence. I sat down on the couch, partly because I didn't want to sit near the boys, but mainly because I didn't want to sit in Mr D's chair.

"Maia," Chiron began gravely, in a voice that made you think there was a big speech ahead. "Jack and Leo have already told me what happened, and we were just discussing Nagrata's intentions. Though," Chiron paused, rubbing the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "According to them, they only arrived once the fight had already started, but you must have done very well to last that long." I narrowed my eyes. What was that meant to mean? This was just another piece of infuriating evidence that I was a weakling.

"I would like to hear your side of the story, Maia," Chiron continued, adjusting the blanket over his non-existent legs. "If you are willing to share. Is true Nagrata wants revenge on the gods?"

And so I started to explain what Nagrata had shared with me. Chiron wanted every little detail, word for word, including what Nagrata _looked_ like. Then of course, Chiron had me repeat my story again and again.

Once I had finished Chiron asked, "So Nagrata is a son of Hecate?"

"Yep," I confirmed, wondering how many times I would have to repeat myself before he would stop asking.

"This is very serious," he muttered to himself. "I must relay this to Olympus. Yes, yes, I have a meeting there on Monday anyway…"

Olympus again … It's not like the gods are a bunch of magical fairies that can fix everything.

"It would be best if you three do not accompany me," Chiron said apologetically.

"No problem," Jack assured him.

Chiron nodded, and Jack and Leo instantly dismissed themselves, not caring to shut the door gently. I stayed back, however. I still had something to discuss with Chiron.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Maia?" asked Chiron, calmly noticing that I had failed to leave the room.

I paused. I didn't know how to phrase what I wanted.

"I want you to help me train. I don't want to be the weakling anymore. I want to be able to fight for myself," I said firmly.

Chiron did not look as surprised as I expected. He looked almost as if he had been expecting this.

"You are not weak, Maia. But," he added, seeing the impatient expression on my face. "I will help you train, if you wish."

"You will?" I said, my face lighting up with delight.

"Yes," confirmed Chiron, his smile lines around his eyes crinkling. "You may want some rest, as we are starting tomorrow. Eight o'clock."

"Tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "Alright then. Um, bye!"

I hurried out the door, waving to an amused Chiron, and relishing in my success. I wouldn't be the damsel in distress anymore. Chiron was going to train me, just as he trained all the other great heroes. I wanted to tell someone. Not Jack or Audrey, because I couldn't deal with them right now. Not Holly, because I had just spent the last twenty minutes crying on her lap. Who else understood what I wanted? What other person did I feel comfortable telling everything to? My brow furrowed as I thought, but then realisation struck me. _Dad._ I would talk to Dad.

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A / N:** Hi all! This is the last chapter of the book, so I hope you enjoy! I am going to post an Author's Note later to talk more about what's going on. Just know that I will do a third book.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or any of its amazing characters.

* * *

15

The large lamp in the infirmary was throwing a circle of golden light across the ceiling. I gazed up at it, trying to distract myself. Dad was sleeping soundly in the bed bedside me, his face looking as worn and tired as ever. I had tucked the sheets in closer the way he liked it, and pulled the covers up to his chin so that he wouldn't get cold. All Dad's features seemed softer as he slept, including the hard set of his jaw that we both shared.

I just couldn't decide if I should wake him up. I bit my lip, torn. I had met Will Solace from the Apollo cabin on the way out, Apollo's top healer. He had said that Nagrata had hurt Dad with magic, and that it would take a while to expel the taint of Nagrata's dark magic. It was best for Dad to get some rest. I sighed. Should I wake him? No, I shouldn't. But I would.

I shook Dad lightly on the shoulder, not wanting to be too rough. He must have been close to consciousness, however, as he woke instantly, looking at me through hazy eyes. I smiled.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I could ask you the same thing. You look terrible," he replied with a weak chuckle.

I sighed. Dad was always way too perceptive. "Leo and I broke up. Well, I broke up with him."

"Do you think it was the right thing to do?"

It was not the answer I was expecting.

"Yes," I said finally. "I think it was."

"Then it was only a matter of time."

Dad looked extremely tired, but I guessed it was just the heavy use of mortal pain killers. I sighed. It was horrible seeing him like this, all bruised and battered.

"Are you worried? About Nagrata?" I asked. Out of all of us, Dad was the one that really knew the full extent of Nagrata's powers. He alone had the right to be truly afraid.

Dad sighed. "Well, the morphine's kicking in, so I'm not really worried about anything at the moment."

He rested his head back on his pillow, exhaling a puff of air as he gave in to the pain killers. I brushed some of his messy dark hair out of his face, watching all his features soften again as he lapsed into sleep.

"Goodnight," I whispered, brushing my cheeks over his forehead.

I relaxed back down into the arm chair I was sitting in, hearing the creak of the door before actually seeing Will Solace's golden head.

"Is he asleep?" Will asked, his blue eyes calm like the sky above.

I nodded, before getting up from the chair. I gave Will a quick smile before exiting the room, not wanting to seem rude. I didn't know whether visiting Dad had given me the solace I had been hoping for, but at least I got to see for myself that he was alright, rather than hearing it second hand from someone else.

I met holly and Audrey patiently waiting for me outside the infirmary door, and I was glad they didn't ask any questions. We began walking across the yard, Holly and I slowing our pace to match Audrey's snail-like walk.

"You've got freckles," said Audrey out of the blue.

" _Audrey!"_ I said incredulously. Was there ever a time when Audrey wasn't studying someone physical appearance?

"Fine, but they are really cute! I thought you would have the face of a vampire forever!"

I snorted. I wasn't a vampire … Admittedly, I was the palest person with an Italian heritage you would ever meet, but I wasn't _that_ pale. And yes, I had noticed the splattering of freckles I had earned from my time in the sun, but no, I had not gushed over them as Audrey did.

I rolled my eyes, glancing at Holly for support. Holly just shrugged, smiling. "She right. They _are_ cute. Not to many or too little. Just the right amount."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Audrey accused, gesturing to her face, which coincidently had barely a square of skin where there were no freckles.

"Nothing," Holly corrected hastily.

I laughed. "You guys are impossible."

"Impossible is my middle name," said Audrey smugly.

"I thought your middle name was Willow," said Holly pointedly.

"You swore you wouldn't tell!"

"Don't worry, I already knew," I assured a distressed Audrey.

Audrey bit her lip and mumbled something about the camp fire starting soon. We followed her to the fire, which was already six feet high and bubble gum pink. Holly winked at me. "We're leading the sing along."

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes. "What the-"

Through my blurry vision I saw Audrey on top of my bunk banging my head with a pillow.

" _Finally!_ You're harder to wake than sleeping beauty," Audrey exclaimed, giving me a quick hug.

I sat up, massaging my head indignantly. The blue coverlets on my bed were rumpled and squished into the corner, courtesy of Audrey, who was sitting cross legged across from me.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked groggily, my defiance somehow lost in the yawn that followed.

"I woke up early and I was lonely," said Audrey, looking up at me with her puppy dog brown eyes.

I moaned, flopping back down into my irresistibly comfortable bed.

"Holly and I have been thinking …" Audrey began.

My face went white. If Holly and Audrey had been putting their Aphrodite instincts together, you never knew what could happen.

"Since you've decided to start over – you know, training to fight, tough chick, new you sort of thing – we have decided to give you a make-over."

It wasn't my finest moment. I screamed. Audrey slammed her hand over me mouth, not wanting me to wake up the other campers.

"Maia, Maia, it's not _that_ bad," soothed Audrey hurriedly.

"It is! It is! You can't!" I shrieked.

Audrey called Holly for assistance. With many bribes and promises, the two girls calmed me down, and I agreed to let them make me over. Holly promised that she wouldn't make look girly, and it would be all about my preferences. They sat me down in the bathroom in front of the mirror and began with my hair. My lip was trembling. I was terrified. Forget monsters, this was worse.

I watched silently as they decided to keep my hair long, and I sighed with relief. I felt a cool, trickling sensation as Audrey put some sort of liquid in my hair to make it all soft. Holly held me down as a precaution and her grip was so strong they might as well have put me in hand cuffs.

The make-over took place, and soon my hair was done. Audrey's hair liquid had returned my hair to its natural state. My hair was had billions of ripples and the inky black colour stood out against my face. Holly exclaimed with delight. They had never seen my hair's natural ripples; I had always kept them concealed somehow. Once the two girls were satisfied, they moved on to the clothes.

"What's are your favourite colours?" asked Holly.

"Red, green and brown," I answered promptly.

Audrey made a disgusted face. "Brown? Why brown?"

I shrugged. "It's the colour of the earth, and when everything else changes, the earth will stay the same."

Audrey was silent after that.

Holly stuck true to her word; there was nothing girlie that I didn't like in the new wardrobe they prepared for me. When they tried to dress me I had to remind them that I had training with Chiron today, and I needed exercise appropriate clothing. Holly then decided on a red t-shirt and pale denim shorts. Simple. Practical.

"It needs something more," Audrey complained.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Holly stared pointedly at me, reminding me of my promise not to make a fuss. I watched as Audrey dug through my beg, completely invading personal property, only to pull out the necklace that Aphrodite had put me in back on Nagrata's boat.

"It's so pretty! It even matches your eyes!" Audrey gushed.

It _was_ pretty. I sighed, not even bothering to scold Audrey for rummaging through my bag.

"Hand it here," Holly suddenly snapped, her hand snatching the necklace for Audrey.

Holly studied it, and after a moment, her eyes grew wide.

"Do you know what this is?" she said breathlessly.

"Um, yeah. It's a necklace," I replied, not understanding what the big deal was.

"No, it's a sensor. It will pulse when monsters are near," Holly told me.

I wanted to say that she was just joking, but I could tell she was serious. It just showed how much Holly knew about the mythical world to be able to figure it out. I nodded slowly. "I didn't think Aphrodite would be that thoughtful."

"Maybe she bought it off eBay," said Audrey innocently.

Holly laughed. "Monster detecting, butt kicking necklace seeks new home."

Even I grinned. "In great condition, worn a total of once."

Holly giggled. "Well-loved, with real sapphires."

"Start bidding price -" I held my fingers up in the infinity sign.

"How could we bid a higher price?" asked Audrey thoughtfully.

"I hate to quote books, but _some infinities are bigger than other infinities_."

We were all laughing now, and then Audrey let out a loud wheeze which set us all off again. I finally managed to stop laughing, and I put the necklace on. I looked in the mirror curiously. The make-over hadn't done too much. I looked more or less just like myself, just cleaner, and a lot, lot more beautiful. My black hair was in a simple low ponytail, and my eyes looked brighter, somehow. More hopeful. I put on a pair of comfortable running shoes and left the cabin for the Big House. Chiron had said 8 o'clock, and I didn't want to be late.

The Big House looked down menacingly at me. Me, the girl everyone pitied. The girl which might as well have a bed with her name on it in the infirmary. Not anymore. I was going to be that girl no longer. I pushed open the wooden door right as my watch ticked over to 8:00. Chiron was in wheel chair form, his hand folded in his lap. He smiled when he saw me and gestured to the chair next to him.

I shut the door quietly and sat down on the chair.

"So where do we start?" I said, a little too eagerly, leaning forward on my chair.

Chiron chuckled. "Patience, Maia. We will not be fighting today."

I was disappointed, but I also felt slightly smug. Had Audrey and Holly known that I wouldn't be training today, they surely would have dressed me in something more extravagant.

"Step one," began Chiron. "We must address your weaknesses. One weakness in particular."

My stomach dropped. He couldn't possibly mean Leo?

"Sorry?" I stammered.

Chiron sighed. "Your fatal flaw, Maia. That weakness."

"Oh."

I had to keep myself from sighing in relief aloud. It was silly. How could Chiron possibly know what I had admitted to Leo that night on the roof?

"Maia, think. What has led you into danger in the past?" Chiron pressed.

"Um, bad luck?"

Chiron sighed, and I immediately felt guilty. I knew this was vital. There was no way to escape my flaw if I didn't admit what it was. And I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Curiosity," I said finally. "I got myself into trouble because I was curious."

Chiron roared with laughter. "You, Maia, are probably the first person to ever have that problem."

I smiled hesitantly not sure what was so funny.

"You simply need to repress your thirst for knowledge, Maia," said Chiron, still chuckling.

I waited for him to stop laughing. Fatal flaws weren't funny. They were … fatal. Chiron finally stopped laughing, and began to give me a speech. It was the sort of lecture you would get at a demigod collage. I learnt more about the not-so-ancient Greek world than I had in any of my classes. We talked about monsters, weapons, and anything that might help me survive for longer. Chiron kept on getting lost in thought, rubbing the stubble on his chin. I was going to ask him what he was thinking about, but I had to, what was the phrase? Yes, I had to repress my curiosity.

I left the Big House feeling extremely satisfied with myself. I had missed breakfast and lava wall climbing, but I didn't mind. It was free break now, and I saw some campers huddling in groups, chatting happily. I noticed a boy and a smaller girl sitting side-by-side on a log, staring out at Thalia's pine. I remembered their names to be Luke and Annabeth. I heard they had been the ones that came to camp with Thalia, before she was turned into a tree. Luke had a comforting arm around Annabeth, and she was looking up at him hopefully.

I smiled, but then the smile faltered. A loud scream pierced the still air. All the campers froze in place, their eyes wide with shock. A second scream sounded from behind the cabins. I looked around. Why was no one doing anything? I drew my sword from its hilt and raced to the sound of the screams.

I skidded to a halt behind Demeter's cabin, only to see that it was one of the cabin's residents that was screaming. Katie Gardner was trapped under the paw of a giant Rottweiler. A hellhound. My eyes evaluated the situation. This hellhound was nowhere near as friendly as Rusty. A loud growl sounded from next to me. Speak of the devil.

Rusty pounced on the Rottweiler, throwing it off Katie. I hurried to her side and dragged her away from the fight, letting her lean on me for support. Katie stumbled and pressed her back to the cabin wall, her eyes wide with fear. I heard her whisper something that sounded suspiciously like "Travis".

We both watched in horror as the two hellhounds charged at each other. The large canine bodies collided with a crack like thunder, and the two dogs began rolling around on the ground, snapping each other with a mixture of teeth and claws. It was a balanced fight. Sometimes Rusty was in the upper hand, pinning the Rottweiler down, but just as quickly the tables would turn, and the Rottweiler would be on top. I flinched as Rusty let out a high yelp of pain.

There was an audience now. Almost everyone had gathered to watch, wide eyed. I saw Jack glaring at the Rottweiler furiously, and I remembered the bond between Jack and Rusty. A dog was a man's best friend. Others weren't sure what was going on; they had never officially met Rusty, and they couldn't figure out why the two dogs would be fighting. Katie had silent tears rolling down her cheeks, and I held out my hand and pulled her closer to me. Murmuring some words of encouragement, I let her rest her head on my shoulder. I watched as if in a coma, Katie's strangled sobs echoing through the morning air. Soon enough, Travis Stoll came rushing forward, taking Katie out of my arms and asking her ferociously if she was okay.

Suddenly there was another a high yelp as the Rottweiler gained strength, pinning down Rusty with extended bloody claws. Rusty struggled under the other hellhounds grip without hope, his big browns eyes looking defiant and terrified at the same time. I slowly moved away from the campers, drawing my sword and approaching the bigger dog, suddenly grateful that I was in fighting clothes. The Rottweiler looked up, its lips peeled showing pointed teeth, with a slightly foaming mouth. It growled, a deep rumbling sound that shook the ground, not taking its paw off Rusty's throat. I had to remind myself that this dog _wasn't_ like Rusty, and that it would happily rip apart my body like a chew toy.

Even so, the dog's eyes widened in fear as I plunged down my sword. The monster burst into dust, freeing Rusty and turning his russet and coal coat white with powder. I sunk to my knees next to Rusty's giant muzzle.

"Hey, it'll be okay," I soothed, while stroking his furry forehead.

If I closed my eyes I could almost imagine that he was the German Shepard dog on my Uncle's farm, lying down after a long day of herding livestock. Just a normal dog.

"We're going to need one giant ambulance," I muttered to myself.

I heard Jack come up behind me even before he asked what he could do to help.

"Get the best healers from the Apollo cabin, but tell them I'm not sure that ambrosia and nectar will work on monsters," I told him, my voice breaking slightly. Rusty whined, sensing my distress.

 _Monsters_. The word didn't really describe Rusty at all, he was just stuck with the name because he was a hellhound. I knew all about being judged because of your birth. Jack hurried off, the light silvery glow of Artemis' cabin (Artemis being the goddess of the moon) illuminating his worried face like a beacon.

Dreadful minutes passed before Jack came back with virtually the whole of the Apollo cabin. The other campers buzzed excitedly at the scene of the battle, their faces alight with gossip. I looked away, disgusted. Will Solace and a golden hair girl leant down beside Rusty's head, holding a jar of mint green paste carefully in their hands.

"What's in it?" I asked quietly, gesturing to the paste.

Will looked up from Rusty to look at me. "Some leaves a tree nymph gave me and some extract from Audrey's little bottle."

I looked over at Audrey and she shrugged, the little green bottle dangling from her hand. I gave her a grateful smile. I knew what this meant, now that she had revealed its existence. Everyone would be wanting some. I moved away from Rusty, not wanting to get in the way, and moved to stand next to Holly and Audrey.

"What do you think this means? All the monster attacks on camp?" I asked them quietly, not wanting to attract attention.

"It can only mean one thing," replied Holly grimly. "Thalia's pine tree is failing. The borders of camp are gone."

* * *

 **A / N:** Please review, and tell me what you think of the story as a whole. Feel free to ask any questions, and I am open to suggestions for the next book!


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! This A/N is just to clear up any confusion about the Maia Lightwood series. I am going to do another book, so feel free to leave any suggestions for the book in the reviews. Any questions about anything are great, eg – are Maia and Leo getting back together? Haha, I'm not giving any spoilers here, don't worry. I'm not exactly sure what the next book will be called, but you'll see it soon enough. I might implement some new characters in, but I don't know yet. See you all soon!

 _Beautiful8Nightmare_


End file.
